Brothers?
by TheNightFury
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected. Uther sends Arthur Merlin and the knights to make a treaty with King Harding, whose son is known for his hate towards servants. Arthur trying to protect Merlin tells them that Uther didn't have another daughter but a son Merlin...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Ok so here is the 'sequel' to Unexpected. I only call it a sequel because the knights know about Merlin's magic. It's not necessary to read Consequences and Unexpected but I would love it if you haven't and did do so. Rating is for possible future chapters sorry guys...ANYWAYS here we go…**

* * *

><p>Merlin once again wished that he'd been allowed to stay in Camelot while Arthur and the knights went to discuss the treaty with some kingdom that was to north of Cenreds Kingdome. Uther wanted to make a treaty with King Harding because the threat of war was looming over them. Uther was weary of Cenred and wanted a strong ally to help should a war ever break out. Uther wanted to accompany them, but with the threat of war looming over Camelot he was forced to send Arthur to deal with it. Arthur had immediately responded by telling Merlin he too had to accompany the prince.<p>

Had they been able to travel through Cenreds kingdom the trip there would have taken about three days. But, because of how uncertain things were they had to travel _around_ Cenreds kingdom so the trip there would take a week. They were now a day's ride from King Harding's castle and everyone was looking foreword to a hot bath and a bed to sleep on. Arthur was acting very strange thought. He was tense and acted awkward, looking almost guilty, when he was around Merlin.

"Sire…is there something wrong?" Merlin asked a little worried. They had stopped for the night and were settling down for a good nights sleep before riding out the next day. Arthur was snapped out of his thoughts and replied quickly,

"Ah no…just tired is all…" Arthur looked at Merlin guiltily again and Merlin couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. Merlin knew better then to try asking again so he told him,

"Well…we all could use a good nights rest…"

"Yea…look I'll take the first watch" Arthur told Leon who nodded in agreement but made no move to leave. Arthur sighed and added, "Merlin…I need to have a word with Leon…" Merlin eyed Arthur wearily before complying. He sat down in between Lancelot and Gwaine who were warming themselves by the fire.

"What's up with the princess?" Gwaine asked.

"I have no idea…" Merlin admitted. They looked over at Arthur and Leon who looked like they were having some sort of argument. Arthur was shaking his head and Leon looked very annoyed. Arthur said something and Leon's face softened slightly. He said something else and Arthur nodded his head. Leon nodded before walking over to join everyone at the fire.

"What was that about?" Lancelot asked.

"Oh it's nothing important" Leon assured. From across the fire Percival commented,

"Looked like you were having an argument with him…" Leon looked around nervously before replying,

"Don't worry about it alright…" he looked over at Merlin smiling sadly at him. Merlin had the sinking feeling that argument had everything to do with him. "We should all be getting to bed…long day tomorrow…" Leon stood and walked a ways off before laying down on his mat falling asleep instantly. Elyan who was sitting next to Percival said thoughtfully,

"I get the feeling Merlin that this has something to do with you…"

"I know" Merlin agreed, "But for the life of me I can't figure out what…"

"Well we'll probably find out tomorrow…" Lancelot suggested.

"And of course I'll put the princess back in line if he's done anything stupid" Gwaine added.

"You know Merlin _can_ take care of himself you know" Elyan reminded Gwaine. Gwaine shrugged and replied,

"Do you really think _Mer_lin would use magic on Arthur?"

"If he did something really stupid…" Lancelot replied grinning, "but either way staying up all night won't help us figure it out." Nodding in agreement they all stood and wandered over to there mat and lay down. Just before Merlin drifted off Lancelot assured quietly,

"I wouldn't worry Merlin…when it's about you I know Arthur wouldn't do anything that would hurt you or anything…" Merlin nodded and turned away, trying to hide the look of doubt that crossed his features.

* * *

><p>The next morning came to soon for everyone's liking but they pressed foreword, the knowledge of a hot mean and warm beds pushing them foreword Arthur seemed to only get more worried and antsy the closer they got to Harding's castle.<p>

"Arthur? Is everything alright?" Lancelot asked noticing how nervous Arthur had become.

"Fine I mean I'm fine…" Arthur assured distractedly. Arthur's nerves were definitely getting the best of him. By the time they stopped for lunch Arthur looked like he was going to be sick.

"Are you worried about the treaty not going well?" Merlin asked. Arthur jumped and asked,

"What?"

"It's understandable" Merlin continued, "You've never done this sort of thing before and now you have to do this alone…"

"That's not it" Arthur interrupted looking away from Merlin.

"Then what is it?" Merlin demanded. Arthur didn't answer him instead he started digging through his pack pulling out some clothes in the process and tossing them to Merlin.

"I need you to change into those…" Arthur told him.

"Arthur…these are yours…" Merlin informed Arthur inspecting the clothes Arthur threw at him.

"Of course not…" Arthur informed him clearly lying.

"Yes they are! I would know I washed them for this trip!"

"Arthur what's going on?" Gwaine asked eyeing the prince. Arthur looked at the knights nervously pointedly avoiding looking at Merlin.

"I well…you see it's kind of funny…" Arthur stammered.

"Just spit it out already!" Gwaine snapped. Arthur looked up at Merlin and said hurriedly,

"I may have told them you were my brother." The knights and Merlin stared at Arthur in shock.

"You did _what_?"

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**What did Arthur do? How will Merlin react to this? Why **_**did**_** Arthur do this? Any thoughts? Please let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Wow all of the reviews made me SO happy ****J they REALLY inspire me to write. So here's chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Merlin and the other knights minusLeon started at Merlin unable to believe what they'd heard.<p>

"What possessed you to do that?" Gwaine demanded. Merlin glanced again atLeon's unsurprised face and said,

"So you knew?" Leonlooked at Merlin sheepishly, "_That's_ what you where arguing about…"

"He has a good reason…"Leonoffered.

"Do you know the punishment for pretending to be royalty?" Merlin demanded.

"Of course I do…" Arthur assured.

"If I get caught I will get _killed_ this is suicide!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Merlin's right this is crazy!" Gwaine shouted.

"For once I have to agree with Gwaine" Lancelot added. Gwaine nodded his head and Lancelot and added,

"See! This is nuts!"

"And a servant going there is even worse!" Arthur exclaimed.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Look…when King Harding sent us the letter about the treaty…well he knew that Uther had another kid and wanted us _both_ to go…"

"So sending both 'heirs' of the throne to another Kingdome alone doesn't sound strange?" Merlin asked.

"Or the fact that said king knows about Uthers other kid when he didn't tell anyone?" Gwaine added, "What if he's just going to kill you both and take over Camelot."

"I tried to tell him that but Camelot has been at peace with King Harding's Kingdome for years but…that's not the point. My father panicked because of Morgana and he didn't want anyone to find out his child is an evil witch bent on Camelot's destruction…"

"That would blow over well" Gwaine laughed.

"You said being a servant there wasn't safe…" Merlin pointed out, "Why?"

"I'm getting there" Arthur assured, "King Harding said he'd only do the treaty if he met both children and Uther feared that he would think Uther was lying if he told the truth about Morgana and…since he didn't know about Morgana…I suggested _you_ pretend to be Uthers other son…"

"And he _agreed_?" Lancelot asked amazed.

"That doesn't sound like something Uther would do" Elyan agreed.

"He didn't like it at first" Arthur admitted.

"All Arthur had to do was mention the fact that Merlin might be the only one who could pull it off"Leonadded.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"You already are comfortable around me and we get along well…" Arthur began.

"Yea Merlin insults you and still walks away with his head' Gwaine laughed.

"Some noble already thinks you guys are related" Lancelot threw in. Arthur grinned at the memory and added,

"So it was easy to convince Uther to tell Harding that you are his other son and that we're brothers…well half brothers…"

"Ok so who is Merlin's 'mother'?" Gwaine asked.

"Hunith …" Arthur replied.

"How?" Lancelot asked.

"She's a noble from Cenreds kingdom and was visiting Camelot and well…yea you get it. But when Uther found out about you he sent you and her back to Cenreds kingdom to keep you safe from people who would try and use you to get to the throne" Arthur explained.

"You really thought this through haven't you?" Merlin asked.

"We want to make sure you don't get caught…" Arthur explained.

"What so the treaty won't be ruined?" Merlin snapped.

"In Uthers case…but _I_ don't want you getting hurt" Arthur assured. Merlin's harsh gaze softened slightly. _Well at least he admits he cares…_

"You still haven't explained the whole servant thing yet" Merlin pointed out.

"Look Harding's son Brandon he is vicious to his servants…you can't imagine the things he's done…" Arthur explained.

"Harding doesn't sound too good either then if he allows that" Gwaine snapped.

"Merlin you're much better off pretending to be royalty…" Arthur continued.

"Why?" Merlin demanded.

"Brandon…he thinks himself better then everyone below him…" Arthur continued.

"So what's gonna happen to us?" Gwaine asked nervously.

"You're knights you'll be fine…I'm just worried about Merlin" Arthur admitted.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"We've been through this Merlin Arthur lo-…" Gwaine began but stopped at Arthurs glare.

"Again hates servants…especially mouthy ones" Arthur explained.

"What exactly does he do to them?" Percival asked.

"Almost anything you can think of that's torture he's probably done" Arthur replied.

"It can't be that bad…" Gwaine sighed but didn't seem too sure of himself.

"He has 'training' rooms for his servants you can't even begin to imagine it…I've seen it and you don't want to…" Arthur could see it in his minds eye like he'd seen it yesterday…

_Arthur was sure he'd walked into hell…manacles hung from the ceiling and whips decorated with bits of metal still covered in blood. There was blood everywhere on the floor and on the walls. Arthur fought not to get sick at the site of it. _

Arthur shook the memory away and added,

"Definitely don't want to see it…" Merlin saw the look on Arthurs face and decided that he was probably right. Every bone in Merlin's body was screaming at him telling him to tell Arthur 'no' to do something anything to get out of this. But at Arthurs pleading look he said,

"Alright…I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Not TO terrible right? So is Merlin right? Should he have said no? Will Harding and Brandon buy there story? Review and tell me what you thought of it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

** Sorry about the delay…and the shortness this chapter was really hard but I do have a plan for the next chapter so it should be better…**

For the millionth time that morning Merlin wondered if he was completely mad. Merlin had changed into Arthur's clothes and stepped out. Gwaine commented laughing slightly,

"Yep you _definitely_ look like Arthur's brother _Prince_ Merlin." Gwaine's tone was mocking and Merlin glared at him.

"Well he better" Arthur commented, "Or he's dead meat." Gwaine instantly shut up. Arthur's shirt was a bit too big and Merlin knew that was bad. Royalty's clothes where specially made to fit perfectly. Merlin knew that everyone would notice the bad fit. Arthur looked over Merlin carefully obviously thinking along the same lines.

"Maybe we should forget this…" Merlin began.

"No we _have_ to do this" Arthur replied sternly.

"This will never work Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, "I'm no prince…"

"I'll help you! We have to make this work Merlin it'll be easy" Arthur explained.

"If only Gwen where here…" Elyan sighed looking over the shirt Merlin was wearing.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"She could have easily fixed the shirt" Elyan replied.

"Well we'll just have to make do with what we've got" Arthur replied. Merlin tried to tuck in the shirt a little more to hide that fact that it was too big and rolled up the sleeves to his elbow. "That's a bit better" Arthur admitted. Once again Merlin started to doubt himself.

"Arthur…I'm flattered that you think I can do this but I'm not royalty…" Merlin argued.

"Merlin, you've fooled nobility into thinking you where before and you weren't even trying!" Leon encouraged, "Imagine what you could do if you were actually trying to fool them?" He was right but something felt wrong about this.

"Look guys…something just doesn't sit well with me doing this. I am lying to a king about who I am" Merlin explained.

"I don't like it either" Arthur admitted.

"Then why are you making me do this?" Merlin demanded.

"You know what will happen if this treaty falls through" Arthur whispered venomously. Merlin sighed. Yes he knew _exactly_ what would happen; Morgana and Morgouse would invade, and Camelot would very likely fail without help. Merlin groaned and Arthur silently agreed.

"What do I need to do?" Merlin sighed.

"Just follow my lead and don't speak unless absolutely necessary" Arthur replied.

"Won't people wonder why you're the only one talking?" Merlin asked.

"Well as far as King Harding knows you've only very recently found out about your 'family' and are still pretty new at this…"

"Oh look something that's actually somewhat truthful in all the lies!" Merlin exclaimed.

"I'm sorry ok I am…" Arthur began.

"I know I'm sorry I'm just…this feels wrong" Merlin explained.

"If we're lucky we'll be done in a few days…" Merlin nodded his head signaling for Arthur to continue, "Just make sure you remember your 'story' it'll be bad if you told one thing to one person then a completely different thing to another person…"

"That's kind of obvious" Merlin pointed, out grinning.

"Better safe then sorry" Gwaine replied.

"Anyways" Arthur snapped, silencing everyone, "Don't be too friendly with the servants…"

"So you're telling me to be a prat right?" Merlin asked, "That'll be easy I've been around one for four years now." Arthur groaned and did a face palm.

"Just keep doing that and you'll be fine!" Lancelot laughed.

"You were right this _is_ easy!" Merlin exclaimed, causing Arthur to glare at him and the other knights to start laughing again.

"I can have you thrown in the stocks you know" Arthur informed him.

"No you can't I'm a 'prince'" Merlin corrected cheekily.

"He's a fast learner" Gwaine commented. Arthur took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. _It will be fine Merlin is a fast learner he's doing fine…_ Arthur kept telling himself. As Merlin got more confident with himself, Arthur got more worried. _Maybe Merlin was right…this is crazy!_ But Arthur shook of those thoughts. He's sort of done this before. Not intentionally but he has fooled nobility before. As they saddled up again, Leon noticed how worried Arthur had become. He held Arthur back and let the others get ahead before asking,

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Merlin" Arthur admitted.

"You were so sure earlier…" Leon pointed out.

"I know" Arthur agreed, "But I just have a bad feeling about this…"

"We'll all keep an eye on Merlin. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid it will be fine" Leon assured, "he's been learning from the best on how to be a prat." Leon was like an older brother to Arthur, but Leon had never said anything like that before.

"Someone's been taking a few pages from Merlin's book" Arthur commented.

"You know it's true" Leon grinned.

"I'm not that bad…am I?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"Not anymore" Leon assured. Arthur pushed down his hurt pride, knowing Leon was just trying to make him feel better. Arthur thanked Leon before catching up to Merlin again.

"We'll be reaching Kind Harding's castle in a couple hours and there is a lot you need to learn" Arthur informed him.

"I thought you said I didn't need to know everything?" Merlin asked.

"No but it will be strange if you know _nothing_" Arthur replied.

"Tell me what I need to know."

**End Notes**

** Yea...not great but the next one should be better. Tell me what you thought of it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**You'll find that in this chapter my weakness is a good description…anyways sorry for the delay school just started back up so it's a little nuts for me…so please be patent in about a week things should settle down for me again.**

* * *

><p>As the group drew closer to King Harding's castle Merlin's hands started to shake and he kept getting paler. Arthur reached over and placed a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder.<p>

"You'll be fine" Arthur assured. Merlin took a shaky breath before nodding his head, not trusting his voice. As they rode through the city Merlin felt the peoples eyes burning into his back. Arthur whispered,

"Don't worry about them…" Merlin gave a slight nod to let him know he understood. Everything passed by in a blur for Merlin as they rode through the city. Merlin soon found himself standing in an impressive throne room. The high ceiling reflected off of the smooth stone and the man Merlin assumed to be King Harding sat in a lavish throne. King Harding looked much older then Uther with grey hair that was almost white and his skin was pale and wrinkled. He wore a simple blue robe and wore a ring on each hand. His crown was plain very much unlike Uthers. And also unlike Uther he had a warm smile on his face as he watched Merlin, Arthur and the knights enter the throne room.

A man about Arthur's age stood on the Kings right, he had dark brown hair that was almost black and had cold grey eyes. He was dressed plainly like his father but wore a scowl on his face. What surprised Merlin was the young boy on the kings left. He looked to be no older then about ten and had blond hair and big brown eyes. Merlin had no idea who he was and judging by Arthur's surprised expression he didn't either. The boys hand rested on the arm of the throne and the King held onto it tightly, so Merlin assumed he must be important. The boy watched Merlin thoughtfully while Brandon watched with an icy stare. _They know…I'm so dead…_Merlin thought panicking. But his worries proved false. The King stood and raised his arms and declared,

"Welcome! This treaty will help to continue our many years of peace."

"And many more to come" Arthur agreed. Harding stepped down and clasped hands with Arthur before turning to Merlin,

"So…your Uthers other son…Merlin?"

"Yes" Merlin replied slowly. He took Merlin's hand and smiled,

"Well it is a pleasure to finally meet you…these are my sons Brandon and Collin…"

"Sons?" Arthur asked surprised. The king nodded his head and explained,

"Yes…not many people know about Collin…" Arthur nodded his head slowly and Merlin inspected Collin, while Collin did the same to Merlin. Harding clapped his hands and continued,

"Well I know you must be weary from your travels so why don't I have a servant show you to your rooms?"

"Thank you" Arthur replied smiling. A servant scurried over to them and hastily bowed. Merlin was surprised by how thin he looked; he would have thought the servants would be well fed and clothed. His clothes where tattered and clearly overused.

"Right this way Sire's…" He turned and signaled them to follow him. He quickly led them up to several flights of stairs and down a hallway.

"Here is Arthur's room" He explained opening one of the doors, "And Merlin's…" He opened the door next door to Arthurs, "I hope they are to your liking…." Merlin fought not to gape as he stepped inside. The room was even bigger then Arthurs with a large bed with thick covers. Directly in front of Merlin there was a bay window that showed a stunning view of the city. There was a large dresser across from the bed and a nightstand next to the bed. Lavish carpets covered the floor with a table in between the bed and dresser that could easily seat four people with a large basket on top filled with fruits.

"A present from the King…" The servant explained.

"How thoughtful…" Merlin replied, "Um…please give the king my thanks…" The servant bowed and hurried out of the room, Merlin mentally slapping himself for how stupid he sounded. Even with all of the furniture the room felt open and airy. A book shelf stood next to the window filled with thick books of all types. Merlin was scanning the bookshelf and froze when he saw some of the titles. There were several books about all sorts of magic, enchantments spells, potions and much more. King Harding obviously didn't share the same views of magic that Uther did. Merlin had the eerie feeling that those books weren't place here by sheer coincidence. Merlin was brought out of his musings by an unfamiliar voice,

"I see you like your room." Merlin spun around and saw Collin standing in the doorway.

"Ahh…yes…" Merlin replied slowly. Collin smiled a genuine smile completely opposite to his brother's cold malice.

"I'm not surprised…I bet you've never had a room close to something like this…"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Don't worry I won't tell…" Collin assured.

"Tell what?" Merlin asked trying to play innocent. Collin looked over Merlin slowly before walking out of the room just as suddenly as he'd appeared.

* * *

><p>Later in Arthur's room, Merlin explained what happened with Collin. Arthur and the knights listened to him thoughtfully and by the end every single one looked concerned.<p>

"You think he knows something?" Leon asked.

"I know he knows something" Arthur corrected, "but how…"

"I bet the king knows" Gwaine threw in.

"But he said he couldn't tell the king" Merlin reminded him, "that would imply that the king doesn't know."

"Then how did a little kid find out?" Arthur demanded.

"And what about those spell books?" Lancelot asked, "I haven't seen any in any other room."

"Some things going on here" Leon decided.

"Personally I'd feel much better if we found out what and soon" Percival added. Arthur nodded his head in agreement.

"How though?" Elyan asked. Everyone looked around the room, hoping someone would be struck with sudden inspiration.

"Lets sleep on it" Arthur decided, "and keep a low profile and see what we can find out…" With no better plan they all agreed. Merlin lay down in his bed, uncertain thoughts plaguing his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**So yea...I've never really done anything like this so feedback would REALLY be appreciated. You guys completely confused? Good. I know, King Harding is...different but he is supposed to be that way...to me he's kind of Dumbledorish in the whole you have no idea what he's doing way...as always reviews are highly appreciated and I hope you liked it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**So my first week of senior year is over *cheers* but there are many more to go...hopefully updates will start being more consistant again...a shout out to all my amazing reviewers who really made my day and really inspired me to write this. That being said enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>As hard as he tried, Merlin couldn't seem to get any sleep. The strange conversation with Colin kept playing through his head over and over again. Sure he'd claimed he wouldn't tell but what wasn't he going to tell? And who wasn't he going to tell? It was driving Merlin mad. Merlin was woken up as sunlight suddenly flooded the room.<p>

"Good morning Sire" The servant from yesterday nervously said, "You're breakfast is here…." Merlin sat up tiredly and took note of the feast like breakfast. There were sausages, eggs, bread, cheese, oatmeal and a pile of fruit. Merlin wondered if he was supposed to feed an army with the food. Merlin was about to say so until he saw the way the servant eyed Merlin, afraid.

"It's great thank you" Merlin informed him smiling kindly. Merlin walked over to the table and started eating. He only ate about half of the food placed in front of him and when Merlin stopped eating the servant asked,

"Is something wrong?"

"No…no I've had enough…" The servant nodded and Merlin stood up to get changed. Arthur's clothes were shoved into Merlin's hands and Merlin quickly remembered that Arthur had loaned him some clothes. Merlin went behind the screen to change.

"I hope you slept well" The servant began uncertainly.

"I slept great…the room is perfect" Merlin lied, "but I never caught your name."

"Ian" Ian replied slowly. Merlin stepped out from behind the screen and froze when he saw that Ian had already cleaned up the room and had piled up all of the dishes.

"Thank you Ian" Merlin said regaining his composure.

"Will there be anything else?" Ian asked shifting nervously.

"No that will be all…do you know if Arthur's up yet?" Merlin asked.

"He should be" Ian replied.

"Thank you you've been very helpful" Merlin informed him smiling. Ian seemed to visibly relax. He bowed deeply picked up the tray and left. Merlin shook his head, having trouble comprehending the fact that someone was serving him, and not him. Merlin walked next door and found that Arthur was already awake and talking to Leon and Gwaine.

"I'm never going to get used to that" Gwaine commented when he saw Merlin.

"That makes two of us then" Merlin admitted.

"Well you better pretend you are like your life depended on it" Arthur informed Merlin solemnly. Gwaine rolled his eyes and Leon pointed out,

"Arthur does have a point."

"I know" Merlin sighed.

"Merlin will be fine" Gwaine assured, "he pretended to not have magic in a kingdom that would burn a stone at the stake for having sorcery for four years." Arthur glared at Gwaine but he couldn't deny it was partially true.

"Yes…but my father would not burn a _stone_ at the stake!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Wanna bet?" Gwaine asked looking devious. Leon who was behind Arthur fought to not laugh at the situation. Arthur was saved from answering when the other knights entered the room.

"Morning" Lancelot greeted the room. Arthur nodded his head and Percival added,

"Sire."

"Hey aren't you forgetting someone?" Gwaine demanded.

"Hi Gwaine" Elyan called out in an overly cheery voice.

"No…shouldn't you be saying Sire's?" Gwaine asked grinning.

"Oh come on…" Merlin groaned, "Not in here we all know I'm not a 'sire'."

"Hey I need to practice for later _Sire_" Gwaine replied grinning. Gwaine walked over to the door but stopped when Elyan asked,

"Where are you going?"

"To the tavern of course!" Gwaine declared, continuing on.

"Isn't it a bit early to be getting drunk?" Leon asked.

"It's never to early!" Gwaine declared.

"Gwaine alone in another Kingdome going to get drunk?" Arthur asked looking worried.

"I'll go with him" Percival assured, following Gwaine.

"Gwaine's enjoying the whole 'Prince Merlin' thing to much" Lancelot commented to no one in particular.

"We'll worry about what Gwaine's up to later" Arthur assured, "but right now we have other things to worry about. Today is the first treaty meeting." Merlin gulped and felt his nerves rising up again. His palms started to sweat and get clammy.

"Don't worry I don't think you'll be doing much other then sitting there looking pretty" Arthur assured grinning.

"Looking pretty?" Merlin asked glaring at Arthur.

"Well I've always said you where a _girl _Merlin" Arthur replied.

"I am _not _a girl!" Merlin exclaimed looking furious.

"I could tear you apart in one blow!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I could tear you apart with less" Merlin replied looking smug. Arthur froze; those had been Merlin's exact words the day after they'd first met.

"So _that's _why you said that" Arthur said.

"Yep" Merlin grinned.

"I always knew there was _something_ about you…" Arthur began.

"You just never expected magic?" Merlin suggested.

"Pretty much" Arthur agreed. Merlin grinned again and Arthur suddenly remembered something. Arthur walked over to one of his bags, rummaging through it before pulling something out. Arthur looked extremely nervous and he turned around to face Merlin again.

"When my father agreed to you coming as a Prince…I had this made." Arthur showed Merlin what was in his hand and Merlin saw that it was a ring. It had a thick gold band and the with the Pentdragon crest engraved in it. "I…I want you to have this…" Arthur continued looking very nervous. Leon gaped at the scene open mouthed but Merlin didn't notice, he was looking between the ring and Arthur's face, trying to figure out why Arthur was so nervous.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"It's….something that every Pentdragon has…it's a symbol of royalty" Arthur explained.

"Why are you giving one to _me_?" Merlin asked.

"It would look odd if you didn't have one" Arthur explained hesitantly. Merlin was sure Arthur was hiding something but decided not to press the matter.

"Ok…" Merlin took it and slid it on his finger, a perfect fit, "You had one made _for me_?" Merlin demanded.

"They are supposed to be a perfect fit…" Arthur explained slowly, almost hesitantly.

"You'll certainly look like a prince" Lancelot agreed, looking thoughtful. Merlin once again wondered why this made Arthur so nervous it wasn't that big a deal…Merlin was snapped out of his musings when there was a loud knocking at the door. Arthur walked over and flung it open to reveal Ian standing there.

"Yes?" Arthur asked politely.

"The King has sent me to tell you it's time for the meeting…" Merlin's nervousness returned full force pushing out any other thoughts.

"We'll be right down" Arthur replied shutting the door. Arthur placed an encouraging hand on Merlin's shoulder, "Ready?" Merlin took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**So what's up with Arthur and Leon? And how do you think Merlin will do in the meeting? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always please review and I'll (hopefully) see you tommorow :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey guys! My amazing reviewers once again helped me to update quickly. Special shout out to Macadoodle3 for an idea that inspired part of this chapter…with a few changes but she inspired me to write that part so she definitely deserves some credit. **

* * *

><p>Merlin listened to Arthur and King Harding as they discussed some of the finer points of the treaty. King Harding was seated at the head of the table with Arthur to his right and Merlin on his left. Prince Brandon was seated next to Arthur and kept glaring at Merlin who tried to ignore him. King Harding's knights and the knights of Camelot where scattered about the room. Gwaine, who was standing behind Arthur, kept trying not to yawn too loudly while Leon glared at him, Gwaine would then make funny faces while Merlin tried not to laugh.<p>

At first Arthur kept looking over at Merlin, silently telling him not to speak. Arthur didn't want Merlin to say something to give him away. Eventually Arthur calmed down but Merlin didn't. He was petrified that someone would see right through him and that he'd be arrested or lead to the chopping block…

"I've heard that…workers are very plentiful in Camelot" Brandon's voice brought Merlin out his nightmare and he looked over at Brandon.

"And?" Arthur asked coldly.

"Maybe we could do a trade of sorts…you send some of your slaves here we'll send some more knights…"

"NO!" Merlin shouted furious.

"Merlin…" Arthur warned.

"We won't do that!" Merlin continued standing up.

"Why not? Camelot desperately needs solders to keep the dirt under control…" Brandon continued.

"The citizens of Camelot are not dirt!" Merlin exclaimed, "They are completely loyal to Arthur! And they're servants not slaves! They have rights! They should be able to chose who they work for and I refuse to rip people away from there families for your own sick pleasure! The citizens are people just like you and I and we will _not_ let them lose those rights simply because they aren't royalty!" The room was deathly silent, the knights and Arthur gaping at Merlin. The silence was suddenly broken by the King saying,

"I couldn't agree more Merlin."

"Huh?" Merlin asked turning to the king.

"I said you are right Merlin, it is a prince's job to do what is best for his people. I will not have any 'slave' trading, but I would still be happy to send over some solders to assist in rebuilding Camelot if you'd like that of course?" King Harding said.

"That would be greatly appreciated" Arthur replied still staring at Merlin who had sat down again and was shrinking back in his seat. Throughout the meeting Merlin felt Arthur's eyes boring into him, but he refused to look up. Merlin simply stared at the table ashamed, hoping the meeting would end soon. King Harding soon ended the meeting and Merlin, Arthur and the other knights hurried back into Arthur's room. Once they were alone Merlin began,

"Arthur I'm sorry I just got so mad…"

"That was brilliant!" Gwaine exclaimed clapping Merlin on the shoulder, "_I _was afraid of you for a minute there."

"What?" Merlin asked, looking up. Arthur was grinning at him as well.

"I was impressed as well…at first I was worried that King Harding would be mad, but he was _happy_ to hear you say that! You really are a great 'prince'."

"Thanks" Merlin replied grinning. There was a knocking at the door and Arthur opened it to reveal King Harding.

"I hope I'm not intruding?" He asked politely.

"No of course not" Arthur assured, Gwaine quickly stepping away from Merlin.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Merlin" King Harding asked.

"Of course" Arthur assured stepping aside to let the king in.

"Alone?" He added. Arthur looked over at Merlin uncertainly but Merlin stood and informed him,

"Of course." They stepped outside and the king started walking, Merlin falling instep with him. Merlin waited for the king to begin patiently, not wanting to offend him. They walked through the castle for about ten minutes before finally speaking,

"I am impressed…patience a hard thing to master" King Harding smiled at Merlin who replied slowly,

"It's something I had to learn when I was young actually."

"Well it is a good thing to have" King Harding agreed, "but I bet your wondering why I wanted to speak with you alone."

"Yes" Merlin admitted.

"I wanted to applaud you for what you said today" He replied.

"Really?" Merlin asked.

"Of course, I know Arthur wanted to say what you did…and I know he never would have. So I commend you for being brave enough to do that" King Harding clarified.

"Thank you" Merlin thanked.

"I think I know why you felt so strongly about defending the servants though" The king continued.

"You do?" Merlin asked feeling nervous.

"Of course it's obvious…you did grow up thinking that's all you would be and then you were thrust into the life of royalty…you may have royal blood but…in your heart you're still just like the people who serve you…"

"Yea…" Merlin agreed relived.

"You and I have much in common" He continued, "You see…for the first ten years of my life I grew up as a commoner…"

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Well I was second born like you and in my father's eyes less important…until his eldest son died making me the sole heir to the throne."

"That's…terrible" Merlin admitted.

"It was a good thing though…because I lived among the people, I understood them and I would like to think it has helped me be a better king to the people." Merlin wanted to demand to know then why he let his son do those horrible things to his servants but Merlin held his tongue.

"That is…a…interesting ring" The King commented. Merlin looked down at the ring that was on his finger and quickly came up with a story,

"Well when I was first brought…home the people thought I was lying so…later to really prove I was royalty Arthur gave me this ring." The King looked surprised at Merlin's story and replied,

"That was very kind of him…Arthur will make a good king but…do you want the throne?"

"No" Merlin replied honestly, glad be able to be truthful about _something_, "I know Arthur will be the best King Camelot has ever had…and I will gladly serve him until the day I die." Merlin locked eyes with Harding, the truth of his words shining in his eyes.

"Arthur has earned the loyalty of many people" King Harding commented.

"He's earned it" Merlin replied immediately. The king was silent for a few minutes until he informed Merlin,

"You have given me quiet a bit to think about…and I am sure you have things to do…so I will leave you to it." Merlin looked around and found that they had reached Arthur's room again, "But…before I go…you where once nothing more then a servant…don't ever forget what it was like to live in poverty…it will help Arthur understand his people in the future…" And then he was gone leaving Merlin's head whirling with the conversation. Merlin wearily walked into Arthur's room to tell him about the strange king.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**So do you guy's loath Brandon now? What do you think of King Harding? Colin will be making another appearance soon so don't worry! I'll see if I can update tomorrow but things could get pretty crazy tomorrow…well either way see you all soon and **_**please**_** let me know what you think, I always love to hear from you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**So…this is the chapter you've all been waiting for and asking for and pleading for…any guesses?**

* * *

><p>Arthur agitatedly paced the room, thinking hard. There were too many unknowns for Arthurs liking, and if Merlin was honest with himself for his own as well. They were all on edge, one wrong step could mean the end of the treaty talk, but they had no idea what the <em>right<em> steps were, much less the wrong ones.

"I just wish I knew what to do…" Arthur muttered mostly to himself.

"Well you could start by telling me what about this ring has gotten everyone so worked up." Merlin replied. Gwaine, who hadn't noticed the ring before was now staring at it wide eyed.

"You to?" Merlin asked.

"I umm…" Gwaine began awkwardly.

"Can _you_ tell me what it is?" Merlin asked.

"Not my place…sorry" Gwaine replied hurriedly. Merlin glared hotly at him and began,

"This better not be some sort of…oh I don't know wedding ring or something…"

"No" Arthur sighed, "nothing like that."

"Well then what _is_ it?" Merlin demanded, "something about this thing has got everyone worked up…even King Harding was surprised to see it…"

"He was surprised?" Arthur asked.

"Very" Merlin replied tartly.

"Do you think he knows…" Leon asked.

"I don't know _what_ to think anymore" Arthur admitted.

"Well that makes to of us" Merlin snapped.

"Don't worry about it" Arthur groaned.

"How can I not when everyone's so worked up about it?" Merlin demanded.

"It's not important" Arthur argued.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Merlin countered.

"Look I _promise_ I'll tell you everything later…but right now's just not the time" Arthur begged. Merlin growled in frustration before stomping into his room.

"Now would you care to explain?" Elyan asked. Arthur hesitated before sighing,

"Well…I guess there's no harm but you have to _swear_ not to tell Merlin until we're safely back in Camelot…or at least out of Brandon's reach."

"I promise" Lancelot replied automatically followed by Elyan and Percival. Arthur nodded before beginning,

"Well basically…it's a ring that only members of the royal family can wear…before my father…married the….troll" Arthur shuddered at the memory.

"He married a troll?" Gwaine laughed.

"It's a long story but no one knew she was a troll but…that's not the point" Arthur explained, "Basically it could have made her royalty."

"Right…" Elyan began, not sounding to sure.

"What so it makes people more important or something?" Lancelot asked. Arthur hesitated before explaining,

"Yes…and no…because_ I_ gave it to Merlin…it…it kind of…well it makes him a heir to the throne of Camelot."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**0_0 anyone see **_**that**_** one coming? I was originally going to keep **_**everyone**_** in the dark until **_**much **_**later but…I realized telling everyone **_**but**_** Merlin still would help make the story work much better. Like? Hate? Sorry, I just **_**had**_** to try a cliffhanger. How will the others react to **_**this**_**? You shall soon find out...tomorrow…maybe…review :D. Please **_**don't**_** kill me then you **_**really**_** will never find out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**A BIG thank you to all of my reviews and people who subscribed and favorited this! Again sorry about the lateness, this was a hard chapter for me to wrie...I knew what I wanted to say but I just couldn't write it the way I wanted to...so I hope that I did a good job on this...**

* * *

><p>Lancelot gaped at Arthur while Elyan and Percival simply stared.<p>

"Wait so Merlin's a…so he's a real...Prince now?" Lancelot stammered. Arthur nodded his head.

"Why don't you want him to know?" Elyan asked.

"He'll try and give it back and…I just want him to have it in case something goes wrong" Arthur admitted. Arthur knew deep down that deserving Merlin like this could backfire badly, but he didn't know what else to do.

"Like Brandon finding out about Merlin?" Leon suggested.

"Yea…" Arthur agreed.

"Does Uther even know about this?" Percival asked.

"No" Arthur admitted.

"Are you crazy?" Gwaine exclaimed, infuriated, "Are you _trying _to get him killed?"

"When Uther finds out he'll be furious" Lancelot agreed.

"I'll deal with it then…" Arthur assured.

"Before or after Merlin is being lead to the chopping block?" Gwaine demanded.

"My father wouldn't kill Merlin because of that" Arthur argued, sounding a little uncertain,

"Do you _really_ think that?" Leon asked.

"This is the man who'd accuse a rock that tripped him of sorcery" Gwaine commented.

"He wouldn't do that…" Arthur disagreed, sounding less and less confident.

"You and I both know he would" Gwaine retorted. Arthur sighed but didn't argue.

"Besides he did say to do whatever it takes to make it look convincing…" Arthur pointed out.

"Something tells me that won't help much" Gwaine argued sourly.

"He deserves to know though" Elyan commented.

"You said you wouldn't tell him!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I won't" Elyan replied calmly, "I just think that _you_ should."

"I'm just trying to protect him" Arthur whispered. The knights were surprised by Arthur's words. They all knew that even though he never admitted it, he really did care about Merlin. Right now though, Arthur look afraid, something they'd never seen before.

"Have you forgotten that Merlin is a warlock?" Lancelot asked worriedly.

"And a powerful one" Gwaine added.

"Merlin can take care of himself…a ring won't help him much" Lancelot continued, trying to convince Arthur and himself.

"What if magic can't help him either?" Arthur demanded, "what if something happens and he can't use magic?"

"Then we'll be there to help" Leon assured, "just…reconsider? He deserves to know…"

"Alright" Arthur sighed, but deep down Arthur knew that Merlin _couldn't_ know. He wouldn't understand.

* * *

><p>Merlin sighed in annoyance as he continued to flip through one of the many spell books that were placed in his room. Merlin sat on the bay window the book resting on his knees. As much as the books presence worried Merlin, he couldn't deny that they had a lot of useful spells. There was a spell that would allow him to instantly travel from one place to another, some for much more powerful shields, and one that really sparked Merlin's interest. What the spell did was allow one person to see if the other was in danger. All Merlin would have to do is cast the spell on two objects and give one to Arthur and he'd keep the other, then Merlin would know when Arthur was in danger, or he'd know when Merlin was in danger. Merlin had a feeling that Merlin would be using it a lot more then Arthur.<p>

"They're quiet interesting aren't they?" Colin asked. Merlin jumped, the book toppled to the floor and Merlin was instantly on his feet. Colin smiled reassuringly and continued, "don't worry, I won't tell anyone you have magic."

"Is that what you meant? The secret you knew?" Merlin asked.

"Are you implying you have more then one?" Colin asked casually. Merlin quickly thought up a lie to cover for his slip up,

"I just couldn't figure out how you could have possibly figured out I have magic, I haven't used it or even talked about it" Merlin lied. Colin studied Merlin carefully with the wisdom of someone ten times older then he really was. His look sent shivers down Merlin's spine. How could such a young kid make Merlin so nervous? He reminded Merlin eerily of Mordred, and Merlin hopped that Colin was nothing like him.

"I overheard one of your friends talking" Colin was saying snapping Merlin out of his thoughts. Merlin made a mental note to kill whoever was talking about his magic somewhere where anyone could overhear them. The Merlin had to wonder when they could have been talking before Merlin was taken into this particular room. All the knights had stayed with Merlin the whole time. Before Merlin could ask, Colin was gone.

Merlin had no idea what to make of Colin. He knew that the King seemed nice enough and Brandon could not be trusted, but when it came to Colin, he just was never sure. Merlin bent over and picked up the spell book, opening it to the page he was on. Merlin read through the spell again, thinking hard. Merlin wasn't sure how Arthur would feel about Merlin using magic, especially after what Colin said. But, Merlin knew Arthur couldn't deny how useful something like this could be, especially with Brandon around. Determined Merlin took to the book and heading to Arthur's room.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Terrible? Good? Let me know what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

** Ok so hopefully updates won't be so sporadic in the future but my life is insane so we'll see…ok then here we go!**

Arthur watched Merlin, a shocked expression on his face when he explained what happened with Colin.

"He _knows _you have magic?" Arthur exclaimed.

"And I get the feeling he knows about me not…you know" Merlin added casting his eyes warily towards the door.

"But…how did he find out?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know" Merlin admitted. Arthur shut his eyes and started to rub his temples wearily.

"The sooner we get out of here the better" Arthur decided.

"The less time around Brandon the better" Merlin added darkly.

"What's he done?" Arthur demanded looking furious.

"Nothing…to me….well physically" Merlin replied reluctantly.

"What did he do?" Arthur demanded.

"He was threatening a servant and I was walking by and he looked like he wanted to murder me or something" Merlin explained slowly. Arthur swore loudly and Merlin asked,

"What?"

"What if he knows as well?" Arthur snapped, "how am I… we supposed to keep you safe from him? We can't be everywhere at once!" That's when Merlin remembered the spell he'd found. Merlin pulled out the book and opened it to the page shoving the book at Merlin.

"What-?" Arthur began but Merlin cut him off,

"Just read it." Arthur rolled his eyes, but complied. The further Arthur read the more thoughtful he looked. Arthur nodded his head as he read until he snapped it shut saying,

"Do it."

"Now?" Merlin asked.

"Yes now…here" Arthur pulled of his ring, identical to the one he'd given Merlin.

"I'm not casting a spell on you're ring! It's-" but before Merlin could say why he wouldn't Arthur cut him off,

"Merlin, I'd feel much better if I knew for sure if you where safe and if I understood the book then this spell will do just that. And what better object to cast the spell on then something we're both supposed to wear all the time anyways?" Arthur was being completely reasonable, leaving Merlin with no reasonable argument, and Arthur knew it. Sighing Merlin snatched Arthur's ring and pulled his off and set them both on the table side by side. Taking a deep breath Merlin began the spell,

"_Sorg hwonne bróga__sy birihte"_ Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the rings glowed red hot when the glow faded the rings sat on the table, looking exactly the same as they had before. Arthur picked up his ring saying,

"It doesn't _feel_ any different."

"It won't unless there's any sort of danger then it will start to burn" Merlin explained picking his up again and slipping it on. "Hopefully you won't ever need to use it."

Later, Merlin wandered around the castle hoping to find Gwaine or any of the knights. Merlin didn't really know where he was going; he was really hoping that he would just stumble into one of the knights by some miracle. Merlin would have much preferred to have stayed in Arthur's room and out of site but, Arthur had some paperwork to attend to and didn't want any distractions, and since Merlin really didn't like the idea of sitting in his room by himself he decided to go look for the other knights.

Merlin had the sinking suspicion that someone was following him, but every time he looked around, physically or magically, he couldn't find anyone. Suddenly a hand clammed tightly over Merlin's mouth preventing Merlin from screaming. Merlin was dragged into a small alcove and a cold voice hissed,

"Scream and I'll make you're life living hell." _Brandon_. "I know who you really are and you _will _regret lying to me."

"I don't know _what _you're talking about" Merlin spat, "I am Merlin, Prince of…" Brandon grabbed Merlin's throat cutting off Merlin's sentence and his air supply.

"Don't lie to me" Brandon growled. Merlin was beginning to see stars as he tried to tear Brandon's hand off of his throat. Brandon responded by tightening his grip. Merlin was sure he would black out when a voice shouted,

"Got you're hands _off_ my brother!"

Arthur had tried and failed to focus on the paperwork which would finalize the treaty when suddenly his finger started to burn. Instinctively Arthur ripped off the ring until he remembered what it meant, Merlin was in trouble. According to Merlin, how hot it felt determined how much danger he was in, at the moment it wasn't unbearably hot, but Arthur felt the need to check on Merlin, so calmly Arthur left his room in search of the missing servant. After a few minutes of asking around with still no sign of Merlin Arthur was about to turn and head back to his room when he heard a voice snarl,

"Don't lie to me." And his ring felt like it was on fire. Arthur rounded the corner and saw Brandon strangling Merlin, who looked like he was about to black out. The words were coming out of Arthur's mouth before he had even fully comprehended what was happening,

"Get you're hands _off_ my brother!" Arthur had no idea why he'd called Merlin his 'brother'. Even though they were supposed to be pretending to, Arthur had called him that without even thinking about it. It just seemed to come out naturally, like je really _was_ Arthur's brother. Brandon looked just as shocked by Arthur's words as Arthur felt. Arthur didn't dwell on it further though, Brandon automatically dropped Merlin when he'd heard Arthur's voice. Merlin laid a crumpled heap on the floor, desperately gulping air.

"_What_ is the meaning of this?" Arthur snarled. Brandon and Arthur glared at each other, hate radiating off of them like heat waves.

"Me and Merlin here where just having a nice chat, weren't me Merlin?" Brandon replied smoothly. Merlin, who was still choking couldn't answer. Arthur sent a glare at Brandon and warned,

"I better not see you two 'chatting' anymore then." Brandon was about to reply but when he noticed the crowd that was gather, which included all of the knights from Camelot; Brandon simply glared at Arthur and Merlin, which made the ring flare again before walking away. Arthur kneeled down next to Merlin and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"Are you ok?" Merlin nodded before replying still a little breathlessly,

"I'll be ok…" Arthur gently pulled Merlin to his feet and quickly lead him away from the spectators. The other knights surrounded them, throwing questions at Merlin left and right so quickly that Merlin couldn't answer them.

"Give him a chance to speak" Arthur snapped silencing them.

"Brandon knows…" Merlin whispered hoarsely, his throat aching still.

"What does he know?" Arthur asked, truly frightened.

"I don't know…" Merlin admitted. Arthur swore angrily, and Merlin looked over at Gwaine who looked just as furious, if not more so, then Arthur. Arthur looked about ready to murder someone, and all of the other knight's worse similar expressions of anger. Even Percival looked angry, and Merlin didn't even know him that well. Despite all that had happened, Merlin felt oddly light when he realized how much people cared about him. Arthur pushed Merlin into his room and slammed the door.

"Who knew that spell would come in handy so quickly?" Merlin asked trying to ease the tension off.

"This isn't funny!" Arthur snapped.

"What spell?" Gwaine asked, so quickly Merlin explained the spell Merlin had found and how he'd cast it on the rings. Gwaine nodded his head saying,

"That will come in handy." But when Merlin asked why Gwaine wouldn't answer. After a few minutes of tense silence, Arthur asked gently,

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea I'm fine" Merlin assured. He'd never heard Arthur use that kind of tone with anyone before. Arthur walked over to Merlin and firmly took Merlin's chin, lifting it up so he could carefully look over Merlin's neck.

"That's going to be one heck of a bruise" Arthur mused.

"Definitely not gonna be pretty" Gwaine agreed standing next to Arthur, "I can already see it starting to form…"

"Great" Merlin groaned, "How am I going to explain _this_?"

"You don't" Arthur replied flatly.

"People are going to ask questions…" Merlin argued.

"We'll figure it out then" Arthur replied calmly, "but I do know that I'd feel a lot better if you stayed with at least one of the knights from now on…until we get back to Camelot at least." Merlin opened his mouth to argue, to tell Arthur that he was being unreasonable, but all of Merlin's arguments died in his throat when he looked at Arthur. He looked truly _worried_ for Merlin. And, if Merlin was honest with himself, it was _that_ unreasonable of a request seeing what had happened today, so for once in his life, Merlin didn't try to fight Arthur on something,

"Ok I will."

**End Notes**

** What did you think? I SOOO wish Arthur would say something like that in the series, it would so beyond make my day *sigh* anyways…I am trying desperately NOT to have a fan girl moment and go all crazy on you people because season 4 is coming out soon! I hope it's almost the same in the US but…I'm not sure…if anyone knows don't hesitate to let me know otherwise review and tell me what you think! In a few chapters I may start telling you guys a few idea's I have for my next story and see which you guys would prefer so I can get a head start on it while I have free time…ok so umm that's it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Yes…it is definitely short but…something BIG happens so be prepared for that.**

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed in relief and breathed,<p>

"Thank you."

"For what?" Merlin asked.

"For once you're doing what you're told" Arthur replied, trying to sound mocking, but to Merlin it sounded strained. There was something that was bothering Merlin, a lot, and he wanted to ask Arthur about it, but Merlin knew Arthur wouldn't appreciate it if the knights overheard. Gwaine, seeming to sense that Merlin wanted to be alone with Arthur declared,

"I say we all go get a nice cold tankard of mead!" surprisingly Lancelot and even Leon agreed, and wanted to be left put, Elyan and Percival followed them out, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone.

"Did you mean it?" Merlin asked.

"What?" Arthur asked, confused.

"When you called me…when you said I was your…brother" Merlin replied. Arthur stared at Merlin dumbfounded. Arthur didn't even know the answer really; it was like a spur of the moment thing. He remembered feeling an unexplainable fury at the site of Merlin gasping for breath as Brandon choked him, and he remembered a deep protectiveness, and an unexplainable desire to rip Brandon to shreds. Arthur knew what he wanted to say, and based on the look on Merlin's face, he desperately wanted to hear the same thing. Arthur opened his mouth to reply when several things happened at once. Arthur's ring burned hotter then ever and there was a frantic knocking on the door and Merlin opened the door to find the servant Ian standing there, breathless and wide eyed,

"Sire's…you must come to the throne room immediately!"

* * *

><p>Brandon was mad, no he was <em>furious<em>. A _servant_ was living his in castle, acting like he was actually royalty. Uther and all of Camelot had _lied_ to him. Brandon knew Merlin was nothing more then a lowly servant, his father knew, yet he didn't _care_. He didn't care that Uther had lied to him about who his other child was, sent a _servant_ to them instead. The very thought of a servant being treated like royalty made his blood boil. Brandon paced his room thinking hard.

He wanted Merlin to _pay_ for what he'd done. He wanted to see him writhing in pain. He wanted to see the pathetic filth cowering on the floor _begging_ for death, death that Brandon would _generously_ give him. The problem was his father would never approve. If he were king, he could do _anything_ if only he were king…

A sick smile twisted onto Brandon's face. He knew that he couldn't be king until his father died, and despite their differences, he did care for his father, he was old and senile and didn't deserve to die for that. But, if the king where to ill to do his duties then he, Brandon heir to the throne, would be temporary king. His twisted smile growing, Brandon pulled open his closet and pulled out a small vile containing something used to help 'train' his servants. Brandon then strode towards the kitchens; he had an 'apology' to make to his dear father.

Brandon knocked on the door to his fathers chambers, on the outside, he appeared to be apologetic and guilt ridden, but on the inside, a dark and twisted purpose remained. In his hand he held a bottle of wine and two goblets.

"Brandon" His father looked pleasantly surprised, "what brings you here?"

"I wish to speak to you…alone if that was possible?" Brandon asked hopefully.

"Of course" His father replied nodding to the guards to leave. Brandon stepped inside and set the items down on the table. Brandon bowed his head respectfully and began,

"Father, I know you must be ashamed to call me your son after the way I've been acting because of or guests. I…I only acted that way because I was being childish…."

"Brandon" His father began gently, "I could never be ashamed of you, and I am…disappointed but, let's put all of this behind us." His father smiled lovingly at his son, and for a moment, Brandon felt a pang of guilt at what he was about to do. But, he shoved it aside, knowing it was best. Brandon then poured the wine into the two cups and said,

"For forgiveness" Smiling, his father took the cup and added,

"And to our good health." He then drank deeply from the cup, while Brandon did not touch his. His father began to choke and clutched his neck, letting the goblet clatter to the floor. His father looked up at Brandon in shock and horror, a deep sense of betrayal shone in his eyes.

"You…poisoned…me…" He gasped.

"It was for the best" Brandon replied emotionlessly as he tumbled to the floor, shaking and sweating. Brandon grinned evilly and whispered venomously,

"Say your prayers _Merlin_…soon you will pay." Brandon then flung open the door and shouted,

"Please help! My father has been poisoned!" The guards raced to the side of their fallen king. One of the guards turned to the prince, and now temporary king and asked,

"Do you know who could have done this?" Brandon put on a mask of false anger and declared darkly,

"I know _exactly_ who did this…the false prince…Merlin. Bring him to the thron

room immediately!" A powerful surge of pure loathing filled him as he thought of the servant boy, making Arthur's ring burn red hot.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Uh oh….what's gonna happen to Merlin? Hope you enjoyed it (and want to kill Brandon) review and tell me what you thought of it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**So here's the next chapter! All of the reviews where HIGHLY appreciated so I decided to post this despite my lack of time…**

* * *

><p>As Ian hurriedly led them to the throne room, the urge to rip off the ring grew stronger and stronger. The ring burned painfully on Arthur's finger, Arthur knew that whatever was waiting for them in the throne room was not good. But, Arthur knew that running would be useless, guards stood watching, glaring at them, everywhere they went. Arthur's fear spiked when they entered the throne room. When the door was shut behind them, two guards blocked the door, preventing them from escaping, and more guards lined the walls, ready to strike if need be.<p>

"You poisoned my father" Brandon accused coldly, stepping out from behind the throne. His eyes where filled with rage and hatred, all of it directed strait at Merlin. Arthur's ring flared painfully again, and Arthur wondered if it was glowing red from all of the heat it was radiating.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"My father has been poisoned" Brandon hissed, "and I know you did it _servant_!"

"I would never do that…" Merlin argued.

"_Silence!_" Brandon hissed, "I won't hear any more of your _lies_. Guards take him away!"

"_NO!_" Arthur shouted lunging towards Merlin, but the guards where faster, they grabbed Arthur and Shoved him to the ground, Arthur fought with all of his might, but the guards where to strong. The other knights had to be similarly restrained, Gwaine shouting insults at Brandon's face the whole time. Without even stopping to think about it, Arthur shouted,

"It was me! _I_ was the one who poisoned your father! Not Merlin! _Let him go!_" Brandon grinned viciously and replied,

"I know it was Merlin...besides you _lied_ to us all about who Merlin really was…Merlin is no prince! He's nothing more then Arthur's servant!" Arthur gaped at him, eyes wide in horror, "Don't even try to deny it Arthur, we all know it's true." Brandon continued.

"Please" Arthur begged, "I only did it to protect him…"

"_Liar_" Brandon spit, "you did it so that he could get close to my father…but he is a _sorcerer_…he only wants to see Camelot crumble…" but the rest of Brandon's tirade fell on deaf ears. The only thing that Arthur could hear was _He knows…he knows _everything_…he knows…_

"He will be put to death" Brandon declared.

"Merlin! Run! Use magic! Just _get out_!" Arthur shouted.

"_Go!_" Gwaine shouted when Merlin didn't move right away. But, before Merlin could so much as blink, on of the guards holding Merlin down placed a gold cuff on Merlin's hand that tightened around Merlin's wrist when it was attached. Arthur could see that words in the ancient language were inscribed on it.

"_NO!_" Merlin shouted. Without Merlin or anyone telling him, Arthur knew that whatever that thing was, it was preventing Merlin from using magic.

"Take him away" Brandon hissed. As the guards dragged Merlin out, Arthur's ring blazed even hotter, and Arthur was sure it would soon burn his finger off, despite Merlin assuring him that no matter how hot it got, it would never burn Arthur.

"And you" Brandon hissed catching Arthur's attention. Arthur glared at him with such loathing that one of the guards almost shrunk back in fear, but it only made Brandon's smirk grow, "you and all of Camelot are hereby banned from ever entering this kingdom again, if anyone so much as places a foot in our land, they will immediately be executed." Arthur's eyes blazed as he continued, "the guards will take you to your rooms to pack, you have until sunset to leave, the guards will then escort you back to Camelot. Brandon turned on his heel and left, Gwaine shouted at him venomously,

"_Murderer! You're nothing but a cold blooded murderer and a COWARD! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT!" _The guards dragged Arthur back to his room and threw him in, shut the door behind them. Arthur paced the room angrily, trying to think of a way to help Merlin. Arthur was furious with Brandon, enraged at the situation, but mostly, he hated himself. Arthur should never have brought Merlin; he should have left the idiot at home where he would have been safe. Arthur sat on the bed and buried his head in his hands whispering,

"This is all my fault…"

* * *

><p>Merlin fought the guards grip as he was taken deeper and deeper into the dungeons, the further they went, the colder and darker it got. Merlin could tell this part of the dungeon hadn't been used in years, the only torch they had was the one the guard carried, the other torches that lined the walls where burnt out, and looked like they hadn't been lit in years. The guards pushed Merlin to his knees facing the wall and forcibly pulled his hands above his head of his head. They then chained him to the wall, the chains where so short he could only move his hands a few inches in each direction. The guards then slammed and locked the doors and left, plunging Merlin into complete darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>A little while later, the other knights had joined Arthur in his room who eventually finished packing his and Merlin's things, though he pretended he was still packing so they could try and figure out a plan to save Merlin, but so far they come up with nothing.<p>

"What do we do?" Gwaine asked, looking completely helpless, something Arthur had never seen Gwaine look. In fact, Arthur didn't think it was possible for him to look helpless. Arthur looked at each of his fellow knights miserably. Each had gotten injured when they were fighting in the throne room, Lancelot had a long cut on his arm and face that had stopped bleeding, but he hadn't bothered to clean off the dried blood, Gwaine and Elyan sported a collection of bruises and their faces, and Percival had a black eye and had to have someone pop in his shoulder that had been dislocated when two guards wrenched him backwards when he tried to help Merlin. It had taken five guards to hold down the large man, and even then they struggled.

"I don't know" He whispered. They all looked back at Arthur, his misery reflected on each of there faces, "But why did he only want Merlin?"

"Because" Colin began, everyone spinning to look at the door where he stood, "he knows Uther, he knows that if he arrested you and heard about it, he would send every man who could lift a sword to save you, but with Merlin…he knows Uther will just leave him here to rot."

"We can't just abandon him!" Arthur exclaimed mortified.

"You don't have a choice" Colin replied sadly, "he'll die…and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

**End Notes**

**So? How do you think Arthur and the others will handle the news? Review and tell me what you thought as I now rush to meet my friends at the movies…Thanks again to all my awesome reviewers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Thank you guys **_**so **_**much for the overwhelming responses to my last chapter, it REALLY helped me get this one done ****So without further adue…**

* * *

><p>Arthur stared at Colin like he'd grown a second head. He was actually telling Arthur to <em>abandon<em> Merlin. Pure rage filled up inside of Arthur, Merlin _was_ a brother to him, he was Arthur's friend and he wasn't about to let him get killed by Brandon.

"I'm _not_ leaving Merlin behind" Arthur declared, eyes flashing dangerously.

"You don't have a choice" Colin whispered, "Brandon will do _anything_ to make you leave, he probably won't kill you but…I know my brother he won't _hesitate_ to kill your other friends here. The best thing to do is go back to Camelot and try and convince Uther to save Merlin…"

"We don't have time for that!" Arthur exclaimed, "Merlin will be long dead by then!"

"No, Brandon will try and get information about Camelot from Merlin before he does anything" Colin assured.

"Besides" Leon added, defeated, "Uther would _never_ help a servant."

"You have to try though" Colin insisted, "or Merlin will die."

* * *

><p>Merlin glared savagely at the wall, trying to use magic to escape, all the while knowing it was a complete waste of time and energy. Merlin was terrified, based on what Arthur said, this guy was bad news, and Merlin had no way of escaping, but Merlin had to hold onto a small shred of hope that Arthur would find a way of rescuing him, Arthur wouldn't leave Merlin here, he just wouldn't.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur was conflicted, on one hand; he knew that Colin was right. There was this wisdom in his eyes very much like Merlin's. But, something about <em>abandoning<em> Merlin felt so _wrong_. It was like leaving an arm or a leg behind, he just couldn't do it.

"How can we just leave him here to die?" Gwaine demanded.

"You don't have much of a choice" Colin replied calmly. The whole situation was killing Arthur, he knew that he needed to do what was best for himself and the other knights, but he couldn't leave someone behind in a good conscious. Merlin was _counting_ on him. But, Brandon kept getting in the way. He was going as far as to have Guards escorting them back to Camelot. Arthur knew he was trapped; he would not sacrifice the lives of his fellow knights to save on man. He was going to have to pull back and try and find another way. Colin, seeing the resigned look on Arthur's face promised,

"I'll do everything I can to help Merlin."

* * *

><p>Merlin knew that Brandon was planning on torturing him for information, Merlin wasn't sure <em>how<em> he knew, he just did. Brandon was the type of person who thoroughly enjoyed revenge; he would just bask in every moment of it he could. Just as Merlin realized this, he saw a faint light bouncing of the side of his cell, signaling someone was coming. The door opened and a cool voice asked,

"So, how are you enjoying yourself?" _Brandon_.

"Arthur will come for me" Merlin declared with more confidence then he felt. Brandon laughed and informed Merlin,

"You're precious _Arthur_ has gone back to Camelot." _No…_ "He's left you here to rot!" _He wouldn't_.

"Arthur would never do that" Merlin declared. Merlin heard a crack and then felt pain ripple through his back.

"Do _not_ speak unless spoken to!" Brandon snarled, "You're nothing but a pathetic servant, a poor excuse for a human being. Arthur knows it, and I know it."

"You're lying!" Merlin shouted and was rewarded with being whipped again.

"He left here going on and on about how he could now get a servant who was at least _decent_ at doing his job" Brandon continued.

"I don't believe you" Merlin snapped and once again felt the crack of the whip.

"I'm going to teach you some _respect_ servant!" Brandon growled.

"And if I don't?" Merlin asked. Merlin couldn't stop the cry that escaped his lips when he was hit again.

"Then you'll die slowly and painfully" Brandon informed him.

"I thought I was already going to die" Merlin asked mockingly. This time Merlin was able to hold back a cry of pain when the whip hit him.

"You're going to tell me everything about Camelot's defenses… it's strong points, it's weak points, patrols everything you know" Brandon told him.

"I will _never_ betray Camelot or Arthur!" Merlin declared. The whip ripped through Merlin's skin painfully, it felt like his skin was being torn to shreds.

"You are _nothing_ to Arthur…when he looks at you all he see's is a pathetic servant" Brandon informed Merlin, "He would have _gladly_ watched you burn. If you help me though, I'll free you from the pain, I may even let you _live_. With me…I can give you _power_ Arthur will bow down to _you_."

"Why would I help you?" Merlin demanded, getting whipped again, "you want to kill me you torture me and you want me to _help_ _you_?" The whip hit him painfully again.

"Maybe a few hours with my personal assistant will help you change your mind" Brandon decided, "Jonathan, he's all yours." Merlin heard the cell open and close again and Merlin was alone with the mysterious Jonathan. The moment Brandon was gone; Merlin felt the whip hitting him again and again slashing at his back, arms and legs even.

"You" crack, "will" crack with every word the whip hit him again, each time harder then the last, "tell" crack, "me" crack "_EVERYTHING!"_

* * *

><p>Colin watched as the guards lead Arthur and his knights away. Arthur sent one last pained look towards the castle before he was roughly pushed on again. Ian appeared next to him and said,<p>

"You wanted to see me young Sire?"

"Yes…I need you to run as fast as you can and deliver a message to Uther" Colin informed him.

"W-w-what?" Ian stammered.

"You have to leave and go to Camelot" Colin repeated firmly.

"When Brandon finds out that I've left…" Ian argued shivering.

"Please…you must go…Merlin will die if you don't" Colin begged, hoping Ian would hear the urgency in his voice, "do you really think Merlin deserves this?"

"No" Ian admitted.

"I don't think Arthur will be able to convince Uther to come and save Merlin" Colin continued, "but even if he did, they wouldn't make it back in time."

"Then why did you say that they could?" Ian demanded.

"Because Brandon would have killed them all if he stayed" Colin replied, "please, you _must_ beat Arthur and the knights back to Camelot, you must convince Uther to help you're Merlin's last hope." They're eyes met and Ian nodded his head slowly.

"Alright, I'll do it…for Merlin."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**So what role does Colin play in all of this? Soon we'll find out how daddy's doing. Stay tuned **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**So, there will be some reference to torture but no real details. Just thought I'd let anyone who wanted a detained description of Merlin's agony…ummm…yea so here we go.**

* * *

><p>Arthur refrained from touching his ring that had been burning constantly for the past few hours. At first, there were just painful hot flashes, but they'd been lasting longer and getting hotter to the point where it almost constantly burned. Arthur frowned and glared ahead of the rest of the groups as the guards loudly gossiped about what was happening to Merlin.<p>

"…idiot brought it on himself." One man was saying.

"Arthur should be thanking Brandon really" another one replied smugly, "Now Arthur can get a decent _servant_ now that his old _servant_ Merlin is gone." In the corner of his eye, Arthur saw Gwaine's grip tightening dangerously on the reigns of his horse. The guards were taking every opportunity possible to point out the fact that Merlin was only a mere servant. Arthur's jaw clenched as the guards continued talking, completely aware of how angry they were making Arthur.

"You know the _servant_ is finally going to get what's coming."

"He talks to Arthur like he's an _equal_. It's disgusting."

"Well Brandon will make sure he get's _trained_ properly…just in time for him to _die_." It was taking all of Arthur's will power not to jump off his horse and beat those men senseless, but there were fifteen guards watching Arthur who only had five knights other then himself. Even Elyan, who had never gotten that close to Merlin, was looked infuriated. Arthur and the other knights knew that attacking would only lead to a blood bath, the only thing they could do was try and hold it together until they reached Camelot's borders.

* * *

><p>It broke Merlin's heart, but he couldn't deny it, Arthur wasn't coming for him. It had been two days of endless torture, and there still had been no signs of Arthur coming to rescue him. Merlin desperately wanted to believe that Arthur had been <em>forced <em>to leave, the way Arthur had fought the guards in the throne room was proof of that. But, the more Brandon told Merlin that he was a pathetic excuse for a human being, and that he deserved to die, that everyone _wanted_ him dead, the more he started to believe it.

Merlin couldn't remember a time he'd felt so weak. Everything swam before his eyes that he could barely keep open. A few times a day a guard would shove water and food down his throat and then Jonathan would proceed to try and 'convince' Merlin to join them.

One day, the guard unchained Merlin and let him drop to the floor. He then grabbed Merlin's color and forced bile tasting liquid down his throat. Not long after the guard left, the door opened again and Arthur walked in.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed weakly, his voice hitching, "you…came…" Arthur glared darkly at Merlin, and that's when he noticed the bloody sword clutched tightly in Arthur's hand.

"Arthur?" Merlin whimpered. Arthur raised the sword and slashed down at Merlin. Merlin screamed in terror and huddled in the corner, expecting pain, and getting none. Merlin opened his eyes, Arthur was gone, the door was still locked tight, and he was completely alone. Merlin curled up in the corner, sobbing, scared and confused. The torture continued for several hours, the other 'knights' had all come at one point or another, threatening him or trying to 'kill him'. Merlin's bones felt like they where on fire, each breath was getting harder and harder to take. Just when Merlin thought he was surely going to die, the guard came back and forced another liquid down his throat. It tasted just as terrible as the previous, but the fire vanished, leaving him weak, sweating, and gasping for air.

Merlin wished that he would just die. He prayed that soon one of the guards would just run him through and finally put an end to his misery. Merlin was tired of the pain, he had nothing left to live for, Arthur wanted him dead, and no one else would ever come for him. His life was over, and he just wanted it to finally end.

* * *

><p>Brandon smugly walked though the corridors, smirking every time a servant scurried out of his site. Now that he was king, there was <em>nothing<em> stopping him from doing whatever he pleased to those he didn't like. But, he knew he wouldn't be king forever, just until the pest was taken care of. Brandon frowned slightly as he thought of his father. The guilt was there again, making him wonder if risking his father was _really_ worth it. But, he pushed those unpleasant thoughts to the side. His father would be fine, and once he understood why Brandon had done this, he'd forgive Brandon, he knew it.

Brandon's smirk returned to his face as he continued down to the dungeons, smirk growing louder and the filthy servants screams grew louder. Brandon walked into the cells and stared unfeelingly at the piece of filth as it cowered on the floor. Merlin had become a bloodied mess in the past two days he'd been here. His clothes where in tatters, he was shaking from the cold, and there was hardly a spot on his body that wasn't bloodied or bruised.

Despite his utter loathing for the boy, he was impressed; no one had lasted this long before when they'd been turned over to Jonathan. Brandon wasn't worried though, he'd break, they _always_ broke.

"Are you ready to talk?" Brandon asked calmly.

"I will _never_ betray Camelot!" Merlin gasped between painful breaths. Brandon held up his hand, signaling Jonathan to wait.

"Alright then…since physical pain seems to be getting no where…lets so how you handle a little more _emotional_ pain. No food, water, visitors or even _light _for a few days…maybe by then you'll have changed your tune" Brandon replied calmly.

"Nothing you say or do will _ever_ make me betray Camelot" Merlin whispered, glaring at Brandon. Despite Merlin's utter loathing for himself, he _refused_ to give Brandon what he wanted. Camelot may hate him, but every bone in his body would defend Camelot, no matter what the cost for himself.

"Even though Camelot has turned its back on you, you refuse to get revenge?" Brandon asked smirking.

"Camelot will always be my home" Merlin replied defiantly. Brandon frowned and signaled for Jonathan to follow him out. Despite his outward calmness, inside he was _seething_. Merlin had _nothing _left, he had no one, and he was completely _alone_. And yet, he still continued to defy him and refused to cooperate. Any doubts about his actions vanished after his conversation with Merlin. He may be acting strong, but on the inside Brandon knew Merlin was breaking, soon he'd be _begging_ to tell Brandon everything just so he could finally die. Yes, Brandon was patient, and all comes to those who wait.

* * *

><p>Merlin sighed painfully, letting the tears escape. His throat felt raw from all of the screaming, and he felt even weaker. Losing his magic felt like losing the ability to <em>breathe<em>. It was slowly killing him, and he didn't know how much longer he could last. But, Merlin refused to give in, despite having no strength left, he refused to betray Camelot. Every bone in his body begged him to just do what Brandon wanted, but something inside him told him to be strong, to hold on. He'd lived without food or water once when Arthur killed the unicorn and cursed Camelot, he could do it again. Granted he was healthier then, but he would hold on. Arthur may have turned his back on Merlin, but nothing could ever make Merlin betray Arthur. Merlin only hoped that he could hold onto that resolution through the next few days.

**End Notes**

**So will Merlin be able to stay strong? If you where hoping for more detailed torture…sorry that probably won't happen. Me and blood don't mix….Will Ian make it to Camelot in time? We'll see more of him in the next chapter. And do you think Arthur will be able to refrain from killing the guards? Find out in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Alright here we go…a lot of people have had a ton of good guesses as to what's going to happen, lets see who was right…**

* * *

><p>Tensions grew as they entered Cenred's kingdom. Arthur had insisted that they'd continue on to Camelot on there own, while the head guard sneered at them, informing them that <em>King<em> Brandon wanted them to be escorted _all the way_ to Camelot. Arthur sat stiffly in his saddle as the guards _loudly _discussed Brandon's possible methods for _training_ Merlin.

"Personally I think he'll use _the_ whip" One guard informed everyone.

"_The_ whip?" One guard asked, but Arthur could tell he knew _exactly_ what 'the whip' was. This was all just to annoy Arthur.

"Yep… It's a whip with flecks of metal woven in. It tears people's skin apart and if you get hit too much it will _kill_ you."

"Well hopefully Merlin cooperates before _that_ happens… Even if he does I still think Brandon will…" But the guard never got to tell them _what_ Brandon would do, because at that precise moment, Arthur's patience shattered. Snarling, Arthur launched himself at the guard who'd said that, who also happened to be riding beside him and started to beat him. He would have loved to tear the monster apart, bit by bit, but he'd only gotten a couple punches in before two guards had dragged Arthur off of the guard and pinned him to a tree.

The other knights of Camelot hopped off there horses to help Arthur, but they too where held back. The guard Arthur had attacked slowly stood up, glowering at Arthur. Arthur noted with a grim satisfaction that he had a black eye and a broken nose that was bleeding profusely.

"You _will_ pay for that" He snarled. The guard raised his fist to pound Arthur, and then his face contorted into one of surprise and pain before collapsing to the ground, an arrow protruding from his back.

"_Bandits!_" one of the guards shouted just as the bandits burst from the tree's weapons raised. The knights of Camelot and Arthur where all released so that they could all focus on the bandits. The woods exploded into a world of chaos. Two more of Brandon's soldiers went down, and Gwaine stabbed one bandit before whipping around to face another. Arthur wasn't paying attention to who he slashed at; he just numbly attacked whoever dared come near him. Arthur was venting all of his pent up anger on these men, he imagined every one with Brandon's sneering face on them. When the last bandit was slain, Arthur inspected the scene. Somehow, Arthur had no idea _how_, only Arthur and his knights remained standing. All of Brandon's guards and bandits lay on the ground dead.

"I'm pretty sure some of Brandon's men made a few slashes at me, what about you guys?" Leon asked.

"I don't think, I _know_" Gwaine replied, "I killed two of them…" At Arthur's glare Gwaine defended,

"What? They were trying to _kill me_." Sighing Arthur turned and jumped back onto his horse and turned around.

"Arthur? Where are you going?" Elyan asked.

"I'm going back for Merlin" Arthur replied as the other knights cheered, "who's with me?" Every single man there jumped onto there horses to follow Arthur.

* * *

><p>Ian urged his horse to go faster, he could see Camelot in the distance and he wanted to make it there before nightfall. Somehow, Ian made the trip in two days. He pushed the horse as hard as he dared to, only stopping to rest the horse and sleep for a couple hours. It had been a hard trip, but he knew how important it had been. Merlin's life rested in his hands. When Ian was stopped by the guards Ian fought desperately to remain calm, they were different here, and they wouldn't hurt him.<p>

"I have an urgent message for Uther about his son." Soon Ian found himself standing before the king, he knew he had to word this carefully, else he'd never help.

"Sire, I bring grave news…King Harding has fallen ill and his son Brandon has taken over…"

"What does this have to do with my son?" Uther snapped.

"He has been arrested for treason sire" Ian explained.

"_What?_"

"… And will soon be executed. My prince _implores_ you to round up your men and rescue him before it's too late." Uther nodded his head, his eyes blazing.

"Round up a group of your best men…we'll need to travel through Cenred's kingdom to get there in time… What is your name?" Uther asked, remembering Ian.

"Ian, Sire."

"And who sent you again?" Uther asked.

"Prince Collin…" Ian replied. Uther nodded his head distractedly.

"How long ago was Arthur arrested?" Uther asked. Ian gulped, knowing he had to phrase this right; else he'd been in _big_ trouble,

"Your son was arrested two days ago…"

"Then we don't have much time" someone said gravely. Ian turned to the source and saw an elderly man standing next to Uther.

"Your right Gaius…" Uther agreed, "You should come as well… Incase Arthur is hurt…"

"Of course Sire" Gaius replied bowing deeply.

"We leave at dawn, prepare yourselves!" Uther ordered, and everyone scrambled about to get ready. In all of the chaos, Gaius snuck over to Ian and whispered,

"I must speak with you… Alone?" Ian nodded his head nervously and followed the man out into the corridor and down it, then up several flights of stairs. Gaius pushed open a door and they entered what Ian supposed was his room.

"It's Merlin isn't it?" Gaius asked gravely.

"What?" Ian asked nervously.

"The way you kept saying 'your son' and not Arthur… Merlin was the one arrested wasn't he?" Gaius asked somberly.

"Yes…" Ian replied reluctantly, "Brandon found out that he was merely a servant… and that he has magic." Gaius stiffened and asked,

"He knows that too?"

"Yes, he put a special cuff on Merlin that prevents him from using magic to escape" Ian explained.

"What happened to Arthur and the other knights?" Gaius asked.

"They're being led back to Camelot by an armed guard… They probably won't arrive for another week at least at the rate they were going" Ian explained.

"I hope you're right" Gaius replied somberly, "Because if you're not, it _will_ mean your head."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Sorry, no Merlin this time, but there will be in the next chapter so stay tuned ****So now Arthur is heading back and Uther is preparing to come after Arthur, how will **_**that**_** turn out? Again thanks a billion for all of the reviews! Keep em coming!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Wow… A LOT less reviews for the last chapter… but some reviews where VERY excited so I decided to update but generally I won't be able to update on Mondays or Tuesdays because I was meetings on those days. But today I was feeling generous. **

Merlin lay crumpled on the cold floor, barely breathing. Every bone in his body hurt, and it felt like every time he moved a wound reopened. Merlin had hoped and prayed that Arthur would come for him, but Merlin had just accepted that it would never happen. Merlin's throat felt like a desert storm had passed through it and his stomach growled loudly. It had been two days since Brandon had put Merlin in isolation and it was starting to wear on him. He had been completely alone in the pitch black. Merlin stayed in his corner, trying to pretend he wasn't trapped inside this living hell. The walls groaned constantly, and Merlin always thought it was someone coming to finally kill him.

Merlin stiffened when he heard the dungeon door being flung open and stifled a cry when the whip hit him. The light that suddenly hit him almost blinded him.

"_Get up_" Jonathan snarled. Merlin sucked in a breath, knowing it would hurt even more if he didn't obey. Slowly, Merlin dragged himself to his feet, but he apparently wasn't fast enough. When Merlin had made it to his hands and knee's the whip hit him again and he crumpled to the floor again shaking.

"_Get up you filthy piece of…_" But he never finished his insult. Merlin heard an inhuman snarl and heard Jonathan growl furiously. Their where a few shouts and it sounded like there was some sort of fight, but it sounded distant to Merlin, like it was happening far away. Merlin heard a body hit the floor by him and hoped that whoever had lived would just kill him. Merlin heard someone breathing raggedly and choke on a sob. He felt someone pick him up and Merlin tried to flinch away, but the persons arms where strong, but strangely gentle. No pain came, only a strange feeling of comfort. His apparent savior whispered,

"Merlin…" _Arthur?_

* * *

><p>Arthur and the knights crept around the castle, ducking out of site when they heard someone approaching. They had nearly rode there horses to death to make it back here, but it still took almost two days.<p>

"We'll never make it to the dungeons at this rate!" Gwaine hissed as they once again ducked out of site.

"We'll get caught before we even get close" Leon added.

"What do we do then?" Arthur snapped as a group of guards rounded the corner. The guards froze when they saw Arthur and the knights and Gwaine suggested,

"Not get killed?" The guards pulled out there swords and charged. There had only been four guards whom the knights where able to easily dispatch. Arthur, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan took there armor put it on.

"Lancelot, you and Percival go find some armor and meet us down in the dungeons. If you can't find us within an hour go back to the horses. If none of us come back by sunset ride back to Camelot and tell my father what happened…" Lancelot nodded and he and Percival slipped off. The others continued in the direction they guessed was the dungeon. Arthur froze when he saw a large man walk around the corner with a bloodied whip that glistened with flecks of metal in his hands. The man rounded the corner and Arthur signaled the others to follow him. They soon reached the dungeons but Arthur was stopped by another guard.

"Where are you four going?" The man demanded. Arthur anxiously watched as the man disappeared through the door and out of site.

"We were sent to guard the prisoner" Arthur lied.

"I thought he was on isolation?" The guard asked suspiciously.

"Brandon's orders" Arthur replied calmly, "but I can always tell him you didn't follow his orders…" The guard hastily replied,

"No that's not necessary…" he then stepped aside the let Arthur and the others pass. Arthur threw open the door and froze, the path forked and he had no idea which was the man had gone.

"Split up" Arthur ordered, "Gwaine come with me to the right, Leon and Elyan go left, meet back here in a half hour." The others nodded and they split up. The dungeons where like a maze, they ran into several forks and Arthur made little arrows on the wall with his sword so they could find there way out again. Soon they passed another fork, a set of stairs going down and another corridor. Gwaine continued down the corridor when he saw the unlit torches and the apparent lack of use, but Arthur froze. If Merlin was being kept in the upper area, they would have seen some sign of him by now, Arthur's gut was telling him that Merlin was down these steps. Arthur's ring pulsed angrily and Arthur called,

"This way." Arthur grabbed a nearby torch and hurried down the stairs, Gwaine muttering angrily behind him. They cautiously descended the staircase, Arthur's ears perked listening for any sound other then his and Gwaine's breathing. Arthur heard the distinct sound of something hitting something, then someone crying out in pain. Arthur quickened his steps and found the man standing in the cell glaring at something huddled in the corner. When the firelight hit its face, he realized it was Merlin.

"_Get up!_" The man snarled. Merlin painfully started to haul himself to his feet, when he was on his hands and knees the man whipped him again and Merlin crumpled to the ground breathing shallowly. Arthur was seeing red.

"_Get up you filthy piece of…" _But Arthur didn't let him finish, Arthur snarled and charged the man who whipped around in surprise. The man growled and pulled out a sword and easily deflected Arthur's blow. Gwaine then stood up and swung at the man who again easily deflected Gwaine; while his back was turned Arthur stabbed him in the back. The man tumbled to the floor, but Arthur wasn't paying attention to him. Merlin hadn't moved throughout the commotion, he just lay there unmoving. His face was unnaturally white, and while he was normally thin, he was now frighteningly so. He looked like a small gust of wind would carry him off. Arthur felt something wet on his face and reached up, and realized that he was _crying_. But, even then he didn't reach up to wipe them away.

Arthur collapsed next to Merlin and reached out to him. Arthur's frown deepened when Merlin flinched away from his touch. Arthur firmly held onto Merlin and cradled him against his chest.

"Merlin…it's me Arthur" Arthur whispered. Merlin shook in his arms, but whether it was from fear or the cold or both Arthur couldn't tell. Merlin's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Arthur in disbelieve, and fear.

"A-Arthur?" Merlin gasped weakly.

"It's me…" Arthur replied gently. A weak smile formed on Merlin's face and he choked,

"I-I… I t-thought y-ou h-hated m-me…"

"No" Arthur breathed, "Brandon had us under armed guard…" But Merlin had passed out again. Gwaine kneeled down next to Arthur and stared at Merlin's still form, disbelieve written plainly over his face. Arthur could hardly believe it himself, why would anyone want to hurt Merlin like this? Arthur scoped Merlin up in his arms bridal style and cautiously peered out of the cell. Gwaine slipped around him and walked slowly towards the next corner then motioned to Arthur that it was safe. The rest of the way out of the dungeons

Gwaine walked a few steps ahead of Arthur to make sure the coast was clear; who kept looking back at Merlin, fearful that when he turned Merlin would be gone. To Arthur Merlin looked like a dead man, only Merlin's shallow breaths on his neck told him otherwise. When they reached the entrance Arthur set down Merlin as gently as he could, leaning him against the wall and started trying to find a way of removing the cuff. Arthur was almost positive that was part of the reason Merlin was so weak. To Arthur's horror, he found he couldn't take it off, and he couldn't find a key hole of any sort.

"You found him!" Lancelot exclaimed. He and Percival had on new uniforms, but how they got them Arthur didn't know. Arthur looked up at Lancelot and saw his smile turn into a frown when he got a good look at Merlin.

"What happened to him?" Leon asked who'd just appeared.

"Some monster's been using him as a punching bag" Gwaine replied bitterly.

"I hope he got what he deserved" Leon muttered darkly, surprising Arthur. Leon had never been one for revenge, but when it came to Merlin, obviously the rules where different.

"He's dead" Arthur informed Leon then turned to Elyan, "can you get this thing off? It's restraining his magic…" Elyan kneeled down next to Merlin and carefully inspected the cuff. Merlin winced and started trembling when Elyan grabbed Merlin's arm. Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin hoping to calm him down when a voice shouted,

"_Intruders! Sound the alarm!_"

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Uh-oh… That's not good. How did I do the bromance? Was it ok? And how will everyone get out of **_**this**_ **mess? PLEASE review! They really make my day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**WOW! SO many reviews! It **_**Really**_** made my day so thank you all **_**So**_** much for all of the support you've given me ****You all are amazing!**

* * *

><p>Arthur jumped to his feet and stepped in front of Merlin, whipping out his sword as he did so. All the other knights, minus Elyan did the same.<p>

"Get that thing off Merlin!" Arthur told Elyan as Brandon's men swarmed into the dungeon. Arthur immediately knew that it was futile to try and escape now, but the thought of Merlin's beaten form pushed him on. Over the clash of swords and the shuts Arthur heard Elyan shout,

"There's no way to get this thing off!" Arthur cursed loudly as he deflected a blow from one of the guards. Less then a minute later another harsh voice cut through the sounds of the battle,

"Drop _everything_ or he gets it." Arthur turned and found Elyan being pinned by a pair of guards and another Guard holding an unconscious Merlin, a knife pressed against his throat. Immediately Arthur dropped his sword, followed instantly by the other knights. Arthur's hands where bound behind his back and he was dragged out of the dungeons and towards the throne room. Once they entered the throne room Arthur was roughly shoved down on his knee's the other knights receiving the same treatment.

"So" Brandon began slowly pacing in front of them, an evil smirk on his face, "despite my orders you came to save this filthy _monster_…"

"His name is Merlin" Arthur growled, "and you _will_ treat him with respect!"

"Why?" Brandon sneered, "He's nothing more then a _servant_ a filthy little servant."

"No" Arthur replied, "He is a _Prince_."

"We've discussed this" Brandon replied sounding bored, "I've told you; I _know_ he's just your servant…"

"He's more a prince then you'll _ever_ be" Gwaine spat. Brandon glared heatedly at Gwaine as Arthur added,

"I _gave_ him my ring, that be _law_ makes him part of the royal family." That statement made Brandon pause for a minute before shrugging it off, declaring,

"Either way it doesn't matter…"

"Don't hurt him" Arthur pleaded, "He doesn't deserve this."

"Oh don't worry he won't be suffering anymore" Brandon assure, but there was something sinister in that twisted smile on his face, "I'm going to have you watch as he's _burned _at the stake and then you'll all follow, one by one…"

"_Stop this madness!_" A weak voice shouted, but there was so much power in it that all heads, even Brandon's, turned towards the source.

"_It's the king!_"

* * *

><p>Brandon had to be very careful with his father. The poison he'd given him was designed to keep him trapped in a deep and painful sleep until it killed the person off. He had to make sure to give the antidote before to long else he would die, and before he came round he had to be given more, it was a very delicate balance that Brandon had mastered over the years, have 'trained' thousands of servants, he quickly learned how to do this properly.<p>

Brandon watched his father carefully, partly so he'd know the right time to re-administer the poison, and partly from guilt. He knew deep down that this was _wrong_, that he should stop, but his anger blinded him to that, he couldn't stop. Brandon was about to tip the poison into his fathers mouth when a guard barged in.

"What?" Brandon snapped.

"Sire the prisoners escaped! And Jonathan is _dead_." Brandon cursed loudly and threw the bottle to the floor, completely forgetting that he hadn't administered yet, his sole focus was on the servant _Merlin_. The consequences would be very step.

"_Find them!_" Brandon hissed. The guard nodded frantically and Brandon stalked out of the room. Colin peered inside cautiously and entered the room, a hopeful glint in his eyes. He watched as his father stirred slightly, groaning.

"Dad?" Colin asked hopefully, "come on dad… Wake up, Merlin needs you to wake up!" A few painfully slow minutes later, he opened his eyes and Colin beamed at him, "Dad!"

"Colin… What happened?" He asked slowly.

"What do you remember?"

"Brandon… He poisoned me…"

"Yep, and right now you're needed" Colin informed him.

"What happened?" he asked and quickly Colin told Harding everything Brandon had done. As Colin explained Harding's face hardened more and more.

"… And right now I'm sure they're being taken to the throne room." Colin finished, with a determined look Harding slowly pulled himself to his feet and told his son,

"Find any knights who will help me." Colin ran out the door and appeared less then a minute later with a newly recruited guard whose name escaped him.

"Sire" The man said bowing deeply.

"Please help me get to the throne room" Harding said.

"Of course Sire" The guard replied and quickly helped pull Harding to his feet.

"I've got a son who's in _deep_ trouble to deal with."

* * *

><p>The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Brandon stared at his infuriate father in disbelief.<p>

'What have you done?" Harding gasped, staring and Merlin's slumped form.

"He is an _imposter!_" Brandon spat, "he _deserves_ this…"

"I am well aware of who he is" Harding replied firmly and Arthur gaped, had they fooled _anyone?_ "And he will _always_ be welcome in _my_ Kingdome despite that! Now _Release him!_" Slowly, Brandon started to walk down to Merlin. With an evil glint in his eye he whipped out a danger and flung it at Merlin. Without thinking, Arthur ripped himself from the guards grasp and flung himself on top of Merlin. The knife embedded itself deeply in Arthur's shoulder blade, and Arthur screamed in pain while the other knights of Camelot screamed in rage. The hall erupted in mass chaos as the knights tore from the guards grips and flung themselves at Brandon.

"_Seize him!_" Harding shouted pointing at his son, but none of the guards moved, but they didn't help Brandon either. Arthur, using the discarded sword of the one of the knights, managed to cut himself free and jumped to his feet. Arthur then took off his glove and flung it at Brandon's feet. Arthur didn't care that he was injured, or that he didn't stand a chance against him, he wanted him to suffer just as Merlin had. Snarling, Brandon seized one of his men's swords and charged.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Opps that's all folks… Don't kill me! Anyways next chapter will be up tomorrow so check back then… review and tell me what you thought, that ALWAYS makes my day! Oh one more thing, next chapter I will be putting up summarizes for a few new story ideas I have so stay tuned ****thanks again for being such amazing readers/reviewers!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Thanks again to all of my readers here is a _really _long chapter for you guys :)**

* * *

><p>Arthur could feel his blood pumping through his veins as Brandon charged at him. The pain from his wound vanished as the fight began, it's what any good soldier had to do. If he stumbled because of a little pain, he'd get killed. When Arthur fought, his body almost instinctively <em>knew<em> what to do; every muscle in his body was in tune with one another. Brandon feigned left and Arthur easily blocked him. Brandon's swinging was erratic and uncoordinated; Arthur could beat him in less then a minute. Brandon swung again and Arthur easily blocked him.

"Arthur! Behind you!" Lancelot shouted, and Arthur turned around in time to block a blow of one of the guards who'd apparently decided to go along with Brandon rather then his king. _He probably thinks Brandon _is_ king_. Arthur thought bitterly. Pain exploded on Arthur's hip and he turned, swinging his sword as he went. Brandon stumbled from the blow and Arthur realized Brandon had hit him while he'd been distracted by the guard. Arthur was leaning heavily on his left leg to compensate for the injury on his right hip, making him a bit slower, and giving Brandon an edge.

Brandon stumbled and Arthur swung his sword down at Brandon who only just managed to block the blow. Arthur had expected for King Harding to try and stop the fight, instead he watched the fight, a sad expression on his face. Arthur focused his attention back to Brandon who was once again slashing at Arthur. There swords clashed and Brandon hissed,

"When I'm finished with you, I'll make sure all of your precious knights suffer a slow and painful death…and to start, they can watch Merlin _burn_." Brandon smirked at Arthur as his eyes blazed. He shoved Brandon back with all his might and Brandon tripped over the guard who'd fallen over. Arthur then stabbed Brandon, his target hitting him. At once Brandon's smirk vanished, and a look of horror passed over his face, the same look that was mirrored on Arthur's face. Brandon gasped in pain, and moved no more.

Arthur stumbled away from the dead prince, his mind reeling. As much as he _hated_ Brandon and thought he deserved to die, Arthur could shake the feeling of horror at what he'd done. In essence, he'd killed a man simply for _insulting_ him, and that was _not_ a just reason for murder. Arthur turned to face King Harding, knowing full well what the king could do. He expected to see a look of fury on his face, but all he found was sympathy.

"I-…" Arthur began, fearfully but Harding cut him off,

"If only I could have saved him… He chose this path Prince Arthur, not you… It's my fault really; I should have tried harder to help him…"

"But… He's your _son_! Aren't you upset that he's… That I…?" Arthur stammered.

"And I was his father… But that didn't stop him from _poisoning_ me" King Harding replied, his eyes watery, "He smiled when I realized what had happened… I was blinded by love… When he never even cared about me…" Arthur wanted to say something to comfort the old man, he'd remembered what had happened to his own father after what Morgana had done. But, the adrenalin from the fight had finally worn off, causing pain to explode in his shoulder and hip. Arthur gaped in pain and gripped his shoulder, black spots dancing before his eyes.

"Arthur!" Leon shouted. Arthur swayed dangerously as a distant voice shouted,

"Get the physician!" Arthur tumbled into complete darkness and knew no more.

* * *

><p>Arthur felt heavy, but at the same time he felt like he was floating through complete darkness. Arthur tried to move, but his limbs felt heavy and he couldn't even open his eyes. He was on something soft, like his own bed back in Camelot. For a moment, Arthur couldn't remember what had happened, and then it all come flooding back to him like a tidal wave, Merlin's beaten form, the King arriving, Brandon dead. Arthur was frantic; he had to make sure Merlin was ok! He tried to force his body to move, to do anything, but it was like his mind was floating away from his body. Arthur heard distant voices whispering and tried to focus on making out what they where saying,<p>

"… will he wake up?" a voice was asking. Arthur recognized the voice, but couldn't quiet place who it belonged to.

"Liam said he gave Arthur a pretty strong potion for the pain, he could be out for awhile" another voice replied.

"He's been out for over a day and a half already!" A voice exclaimed which he finally realized was Gwaine.

"Liam said he'd be fine…" Leon replied. Arthur had no idea who Liam was, but guessing from Gwaine's tone he didn't like this person.

"But Merlin…" Gwaine argued. At Merlin's name Arthur perked up a little. He tried asking what was wrong with Merlin, but all that came out was a groan.

"Sire?" Leon asked. Arthur slowly preyed his eyes open and found Gwaine, Leon and Elyan watching him.

"Glad to see you've rejoined the land of the living" Gwaine teased. Arthur tried to sit up, but pain exploded in his shoulder and he collapsed back onto the bed gasping.

"Liam said not to put any weight on that" Leon informed Arthur pushing him down on the bed.

"What?" Arthur asked groggily.

"He's the court physician" Gwaine explained.

"Oh" Arthur replied.

"He could be by in a few minutes" Elyan added.

"Where's Lancelot and Percival?" Arthur asked.

"With Merlin" Gwaine replied sourly.

"Is he alright?" Arthur asked, remembering what Gwaine had said.

"Well… I guess not to well" Gwaine admitted.

"Why?" Arthur asked, fear gripping his heart.

"When Liam was looking him over he panicked… a lot and even started using magic to fight him off…"

"Wait I thought Elyan said the bracelet…" Arthur began.

"Only the person who put it on could take it off" Elyan explained, "Harding forced the guard who put it on to take it off."

"Back to the story" Gwaine snapped glaring at Elyan, "Liam had to force a sleeping drought down Merlin's throat but ever since he won't let anyone touch him… and no one's been able to get him to eat or even drink anything for that matter…" Gwaine's expression turned sour and Leon continued for him,

"Gwaine said that Merlin calmed down when you talked to him so we thought maybe you could do something?" Arthur wasn't sure what he could possibly do for Merlin but he was determined to try. Arthur sat up, using his good arm only this time, and realized he was in the room Harding had given him when they first arrived. Arthur stood, but when he stepped down with his right leg, pain exploded on his hip and he stumbled, but Elyan grabbed Arthur to keep him from falling.

"Thanks" Arthur replied and Elyan nodded his head.

"Maybe you should wait for Liam…" Leon suggested hopefully.

"Well Merlin _needs_ me" Arthur replied stubbornly, and before Leon could argue, the door opened and a middle aged man, probably around forty, entered, he had light brown hair tinted with grey and a shirt beard. He had a friendly expression on and big brown kind looking eyes.

"Ah Liam" Leon greeted, "just in time as usual."

"I see Arthur's awake" Liam greeted. He had a deep voice then was oddly soothing, "I'm assuming you told him about Merlin?"

"Yea" Elyan replied.

"I know you want to see him but just let me give you a quick check up ok?" Arthur found himself nodding his head and lowered himself back onto the bed. True to his word, Liam did make it quick. He removed the bandage on his shoulder and looked the injury over to make sure it wasn't infected, wrapped it up again and did the same for his hip. Once he was done he agreed to let Arthur go see Merlin. Arthur stood and leaned against Leon who led Arthur out of the room and into the one Merlin had used, Liam right on there heels. The room was eerily dark, the blinds pulled shut, and the only light came from the fireplace and a few candles.

"Since he was put in complete darkness, any sudden bright light could hurt his eyes" Liam explained. Arthur's focus went entirely to Merlin. He was on his side facing Arthur, he was asleep, but his face was scrunched up in pain and he was groaning. Arthur gasped when he saw the true extent of the damage, his entire chest was covered in bandages and any skin that wasn't covered was black and blue from bruises. Arthur had seen many soldiers lose there mind after torture like this, Arthur prayed that Merlin wouldn't end up like that. Lancelot grinned when he saw Arthur,

"Look who's finally awake."

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"Not good… I think he's having nightmares" Lancelot explained standing up and allowing Arthur to take his seat. Arthur slowly sat down and inspected Merlin carefully. The bruises that covered him were in various stages of healing, confirming Arthur's suspicions that the torture had been a continuous one. Arthur reached out and touched Merlin's shoulder, who then flinched away from Arthur's touch and started whimpering.

"Merlin" Arthur whispered soothingly, "its Arthur… I'm right here." Arthur reached out to Merlin again, and this time he didn't shy away from the touch. Arthur sighed in relief and reached for the water skin that sat in the table next to the bed. He slowly turned Merlin over and touched the water skin to Merlin's lips. Merlin tried to turn away but Arthur held him firmly,

"Drink it you idiot." Merlin's lips parted and he greedily gulped down the water until it was empty. Arthur ripped a small piece off of the bread that was there as well and pushed it to the back of Merlin's mouth. Merlin started to chew it slowly and swallowed it. Arthur was able to get about half the bread down before Merlin stopped eating it. After that, Liam cautiously approached the bed. He then leaned over and started undoing the bandages. Merlin cringed and Arthur kept a firm hand on Merlin's shoulder,

"He's only trying to help… It's ok…" Merlin didn't try and fight Liam, but Arthur could feel Merlin stiffen every time Liam brushed an injury. Eventually Liam finished and stepped back.

"Thank you" Liam thanked.

"I should be thanking you" Arthur replied grinning. Merlin would be ok, Arthur knew it. But, all that happiness evaporated when Harding walked in dejectedly saying,

"Arthur…you're father is here, and he is _angry_."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Sorry for the delay, I was **_**extremely **_**busy yesterday and I have somewhere to be today in an hour and I won't be home again until late so I may not update any other stories again. I know I said I'd be putting up descriptions for new story ideas but this took **_**way **_**longer then I thought and I don't have time right now to do that so definitely next chapter…after that we only have a few chapters left :(... please review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**How many people died when they saw Merlin at the end of S4E1? I did? If you haven't seen it yet, WAIT NO MORE! I live in the U.S. but there is this site called MopVideo that has the new episode up, they actually had it not long after it aired in Britain so it puts up episodes pretty quick…ok so onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Arthur stiffly followed Harding to the throne room, his mind whirling. Why was his father here? Why was he mad? Did he know about Arthur giving Merlin the ring? Or worse, did he know about Merlin's magic? The closer Arthur got to the throne room, the more worried he got. One part of his mind rationed that if Merlin really was in danger the ring would have warned him, and it had remained cold ever since he'd killed Brandon. He had no reason to worry, but the majority of his mind <em>wasn't<em> being rational.

"Arthur?" Harding asked making Arthur jump.

"Yes?" Arthur asked trying to act calmer then he felt.

"Just because Uther is your father… That doesn't make him your family."

"Huh?" Arthur asked, "But if he is my father…?"

"Blood doesn't make family… Family is the people who've stuck by you no matter what" Harding corrected, and before Arthur could inquire him further about it, the guards pushed open the door to the throne room. A huge smile flashed across Uthers face when he saw Arthur. In a few strides Uther had reached Arthur and pulled him into a warm embrace. Uther was generally a cold man, but it was times like these that reminded Arthur that his father did indeed _care_ he just didn't know how to express it sometimes.

"Are you alright?" Uther asked carefully looking over Arthur.

"_I_ am fine… just a few cuts but I'm fine" Arthur replied looking pointedly at Gaius.

"Where's Merlin?" Gaius asked, looking terrified.

"He's not doing so good" Arthur began slowly, unsure what his father knew exactly.

"Where the guards arrested with you?" Uther asked. Arthur then realized that Uther thought _he_ had been arrested and instead of Merlin, and Arthur decided to keep it that way… Mostly.

"Yes… And Merlin was tortured for information…" Arthur began.

"What did he tell?" Uther asked eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well that's why he's so bad off" Arthur lied, "he wouldn't breathe a word."

"What happened to him?" Gaius demanded frantically.

"Would you like to see him?" Harding asked gently.

"If I may" Gaius replied. Harding smiled and led Gaius out, Arthur following instinctively, followed by a not to pleased Uther. The knights jumped when the door was thrown open and Gaius rushed in.

"Gaius!" Lancelot greeted.

"Sire" Leon added glancing at Uther and Arthur. Gaius immediately went to Merlin's side and his hand rested on Merlin's forehead and Arthur opened his mouth to warn him but Merlin only groaned slightly in his sleep. Liam instantly jumped into a quick explanation of Merlin's injuries which Arthur tuned out when he saw Uther. Uther's expression had turned stone cold and he glared at Merlin heatedly. Arthur followed Uthers gaze and his eyes landed on Merlin's hand that bore the ring Arthur had given him. Arthur's eyes widened in horror, his gaze flickering between Uther and the ring.

"Father?" Arthur asked worriedly. Uthers gaze slowly turned to look at Arthur, "I can explain…" Gaius looked up startled then he noticed the ring and his eyes widened. Uther ordered through clenched teeth,

"Arthur… We need to talk outside… Alone." And without waiting to see if Arthur would follow he stormed outside. Arthur's gazed around the room at the knights and Gaius, all there faces reflecting his feelings of fear. Arthur stepped outside to join his father who refused to look at him.

"Father please listen…" Arthur begged.

"What possessed you to do this?" Uther demanded finally looking at Arthur.

"I was trying to make it seem more… Convincing" Arthur lied, but Uther saw through it.

"Don't lie" Uther snarled, "Has he enchanted you?"

"No!" Arthur exclaimed, his gut twisting in fear, "he has _no _idea what the ring is really…"

"Then why did you give it to him?" Uther demanded.

"I was trying to protect him" Arthur replied lamely.

"You were trying to protect a _servant_?" Uther snarled. Without thinking about it Arthur snapped,

"He's also my _friend_" He then clamped his mouth shut, eyes widening in horror.

"Friend?" Uther whispered, "With a _servant_?"

"Yes" Arthur replied glaring at Uther.

"You must be enchanted" Uther snarled, "My son would _never_ befriend a filthy…"

"He is _not_ some piece of trash!" Arthur exclaimed before Uther could finish, "If you hurt him I swear you will regret it." Uther glared at Arthur, breathing heavily. He then turned on his heel and walked away, a frightened, Arthur.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in the chair and watched Gaius quietly as he fussed over Merlin. He was still showing no signs of waking anytime soon and had developed a fever. Gaius had insisted that he be the one to care for Merlin after that had happened. Arthur watched as Gaius tenderly pushed back Merlin's sweaty hair.<p>

"I should be thanking you Arthur" Gaius informed Arthur.

"What?" Arthur asked, "I let this happen I should have…"

"Leon told me what really happened" Gaius replied, "everything you did for Merlin… He would be dead if you weren't for you."

"You where coming to rescue him…" Arthur argued.

"Uther came to rescue _you_ and no one else" Gaius countered, "Uther would have left Merlin for dead when he found out the truth." As much as Arthur would like to, he couldn't deny the truth in Gaius's words.

"He still may be a dead man" Arthur admitted staring at Merlin's pale face, "my father is furious… He thinks I've been enchanted." Fear flashed in the physicians eyes.

"What will Uther do?"

"I don't know" Arthur admitted, "but I won't let him hurt Merlin." Gaius eyed Arthur carefully before deciding,

"I will speak to Uther; maybe I can talk some sense into him."

"Thank you Gaius" Arthur whispered. Gaius placed a reassuring hand on Arthur shoulder before leaving. Arthur's head was spinning as he watched Merlin sleep. Merlin groaned in his sleep and started to thrash moaning,

"No… Please… No more…" Arthur reached over and placed his hand on top of Merlin's clammy one and whispered,

"It's ok Merlin you're safe." Merlin stopped thrashing, but continued to shake. Arthur ran his thumb over the back of Merlin's hand, unsure of what to do exactly to calm him down. Arthur had never had someone he could call a friend before, and never someone he could truly call family. But somehow Merlin had become more then a servant, more then a friend, he'd become like a brother to Arthur. Arthur didn't know much about families, well normal families, but he would try, for Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Man this chapter was hard *dies* been working on this thing for THREE DAYS! Ugg…so will Uther try anything? Will Gaius be able to convince him Merlin isn't using magic on Arthur? Will I ever stop asking these silly questions? Find out in the next installment of Brothers? Lol…so I promised a few descriptions of some story ideas so here we go…**

**1.) I saw some comics on Deviant Art called 'Merlin gets Tangled' and decided…why not do a fanfic like that! So this one would be a Merlin version of Tangled…minus the long hair lol… and it would be pretty different but the basic storyline would be somewhat similar…but not entirely. **

**2.) This is a severely AU fic where Ygraine does NOT die… And Balinor is the court sorcerer of Camelot. Soon after Merlin is born Balinor and Hunith are killed and Uther takes Merlin in as his ward. **

**3.) Modern fic, Arthur wakes up in the hospital with no memory of the day before, and he soon finds out his best friend Merlin has been kidnapped. He knows that somehow to two are connected, but can he prove it to his father Uther, head of the police force, before it's to late? Warning there will be some pretty violent abuse so be warned.**

**4.) And the one I've been considering for a LONG time, an AU fic where Morgana really did mean magic in S1E3. **

**Wow this is a LONG note…well I hope you enjoyed and tell me which one you'd like to see and how you like this story so far… We only have a few chapters left. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Ok so I guess Uther gets a little OOC but…I think his reaction is somewhat realistic after what Morgana did he would hate magic even **_**more**_** but that'd my guess…so time to see what Uther does…**

* * *

><p>Gaius stared at the door to Uther's room with fear. He knew that if Merlin was to have any chance of living he'd have to talk to Uther, convince him that he wasn't enchanting anyone. What Gaius feared was that he'd only make it <em>worse<em> for Merlin Gaius took a deep breath to steady his nerves and pushed the door open.

"Gaius" Uther greeted stiffly.

"Sire, I came to talk to you about Merlin" Gaius informed Uther, jumping strait to the point. Uther glared at Gaius as he hurried on, "He is has _not_ enchanted Arthur nor would he ever. He is loyal to Arthur, you and I _both_ know that. Why else would he drink from the poisoned chalice? OR go face on a dragon by Arthur's side? Or help you reclaim the throne from…?"

"_Enough!_" Uther snarled, "He's obviously enchanted you as well…"

"And another thing" Gaius snapped, "Why wouldn't he enchant you as well?"

"Why should I understand a sorcerers twisted plans? Besides how many times has he been arrested for sorcery? No innocent man could be accused so many times…" Uther countered.

"Why are you so blinded by hatred whenever you suspect magic?" Gaius argued.

"Magic is _evil_" Uther snarled.

"I'm not arguing that" Gaius corrected, "all I'm saying is that you've killed hundreds of innocent people and I cannot stand by and watch you add Merlin to that list. He is like a son to me…"

"He is using _magic_ on my son!" Uther snarled, "He must _die_."

"Did you not hear a word Arthur told you?" Gaius demanded, mortified, "Merlin was _tortured _for information about Camelot, information he _refused_ to give…"

"Once he's gone the enchantment will be broken…" Uther assured.

"Uther even if he _were_ enchanting people, which he is _not_, the spell wouldn't end because he died… It would destroy Arthur if Merlin died… You and I both know he'd never forgive you Sire" Gaius was practically begging Uther to see reason. Gaius knew that if Uther killed Merlin, Arthur would kill Uther, and Gaius was sure that no one would be able to stop him. Uther wasn't even listening to Gaius anymore, and that scared Gaius,

"My son would never befriend a _servant_…" Uther declared.

"Merlin is not just a servant… He's loyal to Arthur; he stood by Arthur when no one else would….does that sound like an evil sorcerer?" Gaius demanded.

"He has _magic_" Uther spat. Gaius was getting no where with Uther, Gaius decided to let Uther cool off before trying again, but he feared Uther would harm Merlin.

"Please sire… Reserve your judgment on Merlin for Arthur." Uther was so stiff he could have been mistaken for a statue.

"Fine… Merlin will stand trial in Camelot, but for now I will leave him be… Now leave me…" Uther's tone told Gaius the conversation was over, but still, despite Uther's assurance, Gaius felt weary of leaving him alone with his thoughts. There was something sinister in the way he said Merlin's name, like something vial on his tongue. At least Gaius had a few days to figure out what to do. Gaius bowed and left leaving Uther to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Uther glared silently at the wall long after Gaius had left, his poor friend. Obviously Merlin was a dark mastermind, having been able to corrupt Gaius and Arthur. But who knows how long they'd been under his spell? The very thought of Merlin corrupting his people, his kingdom made Uther feel ill. He wanted Merlin to <em>pay<em>. The problem was he had promised Gaius he wouldn't harm Merlin. On the other hand he was a sorcerer and obviously he was under a spell. _'Uther even if he were enchanting people, which he is not, the spell wouldn't end because he died… It would destroy Arthur if Merlin died… You and I both know he'd never forgive you Sire'_ Gaius's warning echoed in the back of Uthers' head but he forced the thought away. Merlin was _evil_ he had to be stopped.

Determined Uther walked over to one of his nags and pulled out a dagger. Uther had seen the boy, as far as they'd know, he will simply have died from the injuries. Uther slipped the dagger on his belt and set off towards Merlin's room. He ran into a couple of servants on his way to Merlin's room, but none asked what he was doing. Uther silently pushed the door open and frowned when he saw Arthur was still with Merlin. Arthur's hand was clamped tightly around Merlin's pale hand. Look at the servant now, he didn't look like an evil sorcerer bent on Camelot's destruction, he looked like a boy who'd suffered endlessly to protect his prince.

Uther forced the thought out of his mind. Merlin was by no means innocent. He was trying to make Uther feel sorry for him, but it wouldn't work, Uther was smarter then Gaius or even Arthur. Uther slowly pulled the dagger off of his belt and poised it over Merlin's heart.

When Arthur felt a flash of cold on his finger his mind immediately went to Merlin, but who would be threatening Merlin? Brandon and his minion where both dead, and all of the knights who'd sided with Brandon where in the dungeon. Then Arthur's mind flashed to his enraged father and his eyes flung open and he saw Uther standing over Merlin, a dagger in hand.

"NO!" Arthur shouted grabbing Uthers hand and twisting it back, the dagger clattered to the floor and Arthur kicked it under the bed, "_what are you doing?_" Arthur couldn't believe his father would do this, but it was hard to deny what Uther had been planning on doing, there was no other reason for him to be holding a dagger over someone's chest.

"He is a _sorcerer_" Uther spat glaring at his son, "You've been enchanted by him!"

"No he isn't! And I am not being enchanted!" Arthur exclaimed pushing Uther away and stood between him and Merlin, who moaned when Arthur's hand left Merlin's.

"My son would never allow himself to befriend a servant!" Uther declared.

"He's _not_ a servant, he's my brother!"

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**What will Uther say to that? So if you think Uther is acting OOC remember he did kind of lose it when Morgana betrayed him so I think he would just act without thinking when it came to magic but that's just my opinion…anyways please review . As for my story ideas its a tie between 2 and 3 so if you haven't voted yet vote and the story descriptions are in the precvious chapter...umm that's it! Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**So things get pretty intense in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Oh and a HUGE shout out to all of my amazing reviewers! It makes me so happy to wake up with me email filled with review alerts ****Keep them coming! Be warned, again potential OOCness but I don't think so but I just thought I'd warn you just in case.**

* * *

><p>Arthur thought he'd regret saying what he did, but the truth was, he didn't even in the slightest because it was true, Arthur meant it with his entire heart. Arthur then realized what Harding had meant, just because Merlin and Arthur didn't have the same blood, it didn't make them any less family. In had more then earned the title, he'd gone into every battle right by Arthur's side, he gave great wisdom when Arthur needed it the most, and always told Arthur what he needed to hear, not what he wanted to hear.<p>

Arthur knew there was no going back now, sure he'd called Merlin his brother before, but that was when he was still trying to fool everyone into thinking it was true. And yes, he did admit it to himself, but this was different. There wasn't some ulterior motive to his claim; he didn't need to lie about Merlin anymore. This was his _father_ that he told this to; Uther _definitely_ knew that it wasn't true.

At Arthur's declaration Uther had gone stiff. He stared at Arthur with open mouthed shock, and Arthur glared back with determination. Arthur realized he may have made things ten times worse for Merlin, but he wasn't going to take it back, Uther _had_ to understand how important Merlin was to him, to the other knights, and even to Camelot.

"This is dark magic…" Uther spluttered.

"I'm not enchanted father" Arthur replied calmly, "He is family… You care deeply for Gaius and he isn't even a noble… Why is Merlin different?"

"He is a _servant_" Uther spat.

"He's still my brother" Arthur replied firmly. The first time Arthur had called Merlin his brother had infuriated Uther, the second time seemed to make Uther so angry it was beyond words. Uther glared at Merlin like he hoped he would incinerate on the spot, and Arthur shifted so he blocked Uthers view of Merlin. It felt like the ring would soon burn off Arthur's finger from the heat it radiated from Uthers hate of Merlin, and it scared Arthur and broke his heart all at once. He hated that Uther was forcing Arthur to chose between him and Merlin, but there really was no choice, Merlin was there for Arthur when he needed him, and Uther had turned his back on Arthur.

"Merlin is my _real_ family" Arthur whispered, "he was there for me when I needed someone… Unlike you, you who turned your back on your son because of what Morgana…"

"_Don't!_" Uther snarled. The look Uther gave Arthur, made Arthur wonder if Uther just then wanted Arthur dead as much as he obviously wanted Merlin dead. Merlin moaned weakly,

"Ar-thur…" Arthur placed a soothing hand on top of Merlin's and almost jumped when he realized Merlin's ring burned as hotly as his own. A hate he'd never felt before burned towards his own father. He'd been furious with him when he'd found out the truth about his birth, but this was ten times worse. His father wanted to kill Merlin simply because Arthur cared; he even wanted to hurt Arthur for that!

"You've become a monster…" Arthur hissed, "If you _ever_ try to hurt Merlin again I _will _kill you." There was no waver in Arthur's voice, no regret. He glared steadily at Uther, and Uther saw the truth of Arthur's words in his eyes.

"Arthur…" Uther's gaze softened, "you don't mean this… It's an enchantment can't you see…"

"It's you that's been blinded father" Arthur replied, his voice not wavering, "not me. You're hatred of magic has blinded you… Morgana's betrayal has destroyed your trust… But it's strengthened mine. Think about that." The anger was back in Uthers eyes as he growled,

"The sorcerer _will_ pay… you will see then…" Arthur saw red then, without thinking he picked up the dagger and hurled it towards his father. Uther froze in horror as the dagger embedded itself inches away from Uthers throat.

"I meant it when I said that I would protect Merlin. He _is_ my family, regardless of you might think" Arthur hissed. Uther stared at Arthur like he'd never seen him before, "I always stood by you… even after the lies you always told me… But… now you've turned your back on _me_ your son… I thought I mattered but… Obviously not" Arthur fought back tears as he said this, but he knew that it needed to be said. He would never betray Merlin, and he would make Uther understand that. Uther slowly backed out of the room, all the while glaring at Merlin. When he was gone Arthur slumped back into the seat and let the tears he'd been fighting fall.

* * *

><p>Gwaine couldn't shake the feeling that something <em>bad<em> was going to happen. He lay in his bed, tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep. Sighing, he stood and decided to go see Merlin. If he couldn't sleep he might as well sit with him. When he stepped outside, he almost ran into Lancelot and the other knights.

"Couldn't sleep?" Lancelot asked.

"Nah" Gwaine replied trying to sound flippant, but to Gwaine it sounded scared.

"I hope Uther's calmed down" Leon whispered, all the nights echoing there agreements. They all started towards Merlin's room, a sense of dread filling the air. When the turned the corner to Merlin's room, they saw Uther step slowly out the Merlin's room, glaring at the door with more hate then Gwaine had even seen on the mans face. Gwaine's heart froze in his chest as he stormed past the knights, but he didn't even appear to notice him.

The knights stood there frozen for a minute, dread and horror filling there hearts. _He wouldn't kill Merlin… Would he?_ Gwaine silently wondered. All at one the knights snapped out of there stupor and charged to the door. Percival threw the door open and ran in then stopped. Gwaine pushed passed Percival and almost sighed in relief when he saw Merlin breathing, raggedly, but not any worse then earlier that day. Gwaine then noticed Arthur slumped over in one of the seats, one hand clutching Merlin's still one his head resting in the other. Gwaine noticed something glitter in the corner of his eye and turned to see a dagger deeply embedded into the wall. It went in to deeply that only the hilt was showing.

"What happened?" Gwaine asked. Arthur looked up slowly and Gwaine winced when he saw the tears stains on Arthur's face.

"He tried to kill Merlin" Arthur whispered, "He wouldn't even listen to me…"

"So you tried to kill him?" Percival asked pulling the dagger out with one hard tug.

"Well not exactly… he said that Merlin would pay for what he'd done to me so _then_ I threw the dagger… To make a point…"

"I think the wall got more of the point than Uther" Gwaine commented gesturing to the dagger in Percival's hand. A ghost of a smile appeared on Arthur's face, but it was gone just as suddenly as it appeared.

"It was like… nothing I said mattered anymore…" Arthur whispered. Gwaine didn't know what to do, a large part of him wanted to call Arthur a princess and move on, but another part, the part that cared about Merlin, said not to. Gwaine slowly walked over to Arthur and said,

"Well… screw him! He can go to hell." Arthur stared at Gwaine in shock as Gwaine plowed on, "you've got all of us… Uther doesn't matter…"

"He's right" Lancelot agreed the other knights quickly agreeing as well.

"Do you even know hwy he got so mad?" Arthur whispered.

"The ring?" Gwaine suggested.

"Sort of" Arthur admitted, "But we were fighting after I stopped him from… You know… and at one point I got mad and told him that Merlin wasn't a servant… I told him he was my brother he was furious… he looked like he wanted to kill _me_." Gwaine didn't know what to say to that, what could you say to someone when they realized that there father wanted to kill there own son?

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**That was kind of dark…and depressing… not to much but a little more then usual. What will Uther do next? Will the knights be able to help Arthur through this? On a slightly happier note, unless someone else speaks up next I will be doing story number 2. A lot of things are going to be happening in that one so it could potentially get kind of long…but hopefully you guys like it ****. So review and tell me what you thought. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Sorry this took so long. I just couldn't seem to be able to write yesterday and today I was watching the new episode of Merlin! And I LOVED IT! Until ****SPOILER****….. The ending with Lancelot I mean why'd he do that? And I felt everyone wasn't sad enough about it. The sad thing is I predicted that too. That just broke my heart. What about you guys? ***END SPOILER Anyways rather then talk about the new episode enjoys the new chapter. That's why you're here right? **

* * *

><p>Arthur's mind was whirling from everything that had happened, Arthur preparing Merlin to pretend to be a prince, Merlin getting arrested and nearly beaten to death, and the Uther trying to kill Merlin. It startled Arthur when he realized all of this happened in less then a week. Less then a week ago, his life had been somewhat normal, in less then a week his life had been turned upside down. Arthur watched Merlin's restless form; even in sleep he couldn't find peace.<p>

Arthur closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. If he was honest with himself, Arthur was scared out of his mind. Uther seemed to have lost his mind, and wanted Merlin dead, Arthur wasn't sure how safe he felt in Harding's castle anymore, but they couldn't leave until Gaius felt Merlin was strong enough to travel. But, Merlin hadn't woken up once since the day Arthur had rescued him, Gaius wasn't too worried yet, but it was driving Arthur mad. Arthur only hoped he'd wake up soon.

* * *

><p>Merlin wasn't sure where he was, he felt like he was floating though empty space, but at the same time his limbs felt like lead, and the feeling was very unnerving. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, he was completely helpless. He felt pressure on his hand, and tried to move it, but found he couldn't. He heard a voice speaking to him and tried to focus on that,<p>

"Come on Merlin" Arthur whispered, "You've got to wake up now… Uther thinks you've been using magic… And I'm scared right now…" Merlin wanted tot ell Arthur that it would be ok, that _he_ was ok, but he could open his mouth to form the words. Arthur's next words made Merlin's attempts to speak cease.

"Remember after Brandon attacked you the first time and you asked me if I meant what I said to you? About you being my brother? Well I meant it; I meant every word of it…" Arthur's voice drifted away leaving Merlin frantically scrambling to reach it again, but darkness rapidly consumed him, taking him under.

* * *

><p>Merlin was drifting in semi-consciousness again. He felt someone's hands on his back, feeling the deep gashes, sending waves of agony through him. Merlin forced himself to wake up again, slowly, as he pulled himself out of the darkness, he realized several things. The bed he was on was soft, as soft as the bed he'd had in Harding's castle. But why was he on such a soft bed? He vaguely remembered being rescued, but then Brandon caught them again. Merlin couldn't remember much of what happened after that, so using all of his willpower, Merlin forced his eyes open.<p>

Merlin was surprised to find himself in the room he'd been given while pretending to be a prince. But they knew he wasn't royalty so why was he still here? He was lying on his side, and when Merlin tried to sit up, but a wave of agony made him freeze.

"Merlin?" A voice Merlin never thought he'd hear asked.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked hoarsely but couldn't see Gaius. Gaius stepped into Merlin's line of site and Merlin grinned weakly. Gaius leaned down and placed a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"It's so good to see you awake Merlin" Gaius whispered grinning madly. Merlin felt like a stampede of horses ran over him, but he couldn't help but flash a grin at Gaius.

"What happened? Where's Arthur…?" Merlin asked as a coughing fit racked his body.

"Merlin?" A voice asked, excitement evident in there voice.

"He's still very weak Gwaine…" Gaius warned. Gwaine appeared in Merlin's line of site, beaming down at Merlin.

"Glad to see you've joined the land of the living!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"How long was I out?" Merlin asked.

"A couple days" Gwaine admitted.

"That long?" Merlin asked stunned, "what happened?" Gwaine opened his mouth but Gaius cut him off sternly,

"I have to finish checking him… Go get Arthur so he can explain." Grumbling about the unfairness of it all, Gwaine obeyed. Chuckling Gaius continued what he was doing when Merlin woke up. Merlin wasn't sure what Gaius was doing, but every time he touched any part of Merlin's back, pain sneered up it. Gaius apologized profusely every time Merlin tensed up and Merlin assured him he was fine through clenched teeth. Just as Gaius finished re-bandaging Merlin, the other knights appeared.

"Well look's like Gwaine wasn't lying" Lancelot exclaimed. Gaius helped Merlin sit up as the knights and Arthur surrounded the bed. Lancelot leaned over and hugged Merlin tightly, followed by Gwaine and even Percival.

"How're you feeling?" Percival asked.

"Like Arthur just finished using me for target practice" Merlin teased causing the other knights to chuckle and Arthur to grin.

"Still haven't lost your sense of humor I see" Arthur teased. Merlin's smile faded when he noticed the bandage on his shoulder. Arthur noticed Merlin expression and explained,

"I got this when Brandon tried to stab you… But I'm fine really…"

"You got hurt because of me?" Merlin asked.

"It's fine Merlin" Arthur assured, "I would rather have this then you be dead…"

"What happened?" Merlin asked, so Arthur quickly explained everything that had happened from right after Merlin had been taken until shortly after Uther's attempt to kill Merlin. Merlin steadily got paler as Arthur explained, and went stark white when he mentioned Uther trying to kill Merlin.

"Uther wants me… Dead?" Arthur winced and nodded his head sadly.

"Why does everyone want me dead?" Merlin tried to ask jokingly, but it sounded more like a plea to Arthur.

"I don't know" Arthur whispered, "but we won't let anything happen right?"

"Uther will regret it if he tried anything again" Gwaine added, Percival nodding his head in agreement.

"Thank you" Merlin whispered, feeling truly safe for the first time in a long time.

It wasn't until much later that Arthur and Merlin were alone. There was something that was bothering Merlin, but he wanted to be alone with Arthur to talk about it.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Yes?" Arthur asked. Merlin decided to start with the easier topic to talk about,

"Why am I in here?"

"I don't…"

"I mean… Harding knows I'm not royalty so… Why he is still treating me like it?" Arthur sighed, knowing that it was time to stop the lies, but he didn't like it.

"Remember the ring I gave you?" Arthur asked.

"What about it?" Merlin asked eyeing it wearily.

"It's special" Arthur explained.

"How?" Merlin asked nervously, fearing where this was going.

"It's a ring that only royalty can wear… Since I gave it to you it official makes you a member of the royal family…"

"You did what?" Merlin asked eyes widening. Arthur winced as Merlin realized, "Is _that_ why Uther thinks I've been using magic on you?"

"It certainly didn't help the matter" Arthur admitted. Merlin started to pull the ring off and Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand preventing him from doing so.

"I want you to keep it" Arthur informed him.

"No I can't!" Merlin exclaimed, "I can't be royalty! I'm a servant!"

"You insist that I marry Gwen who is also a servant" Arthur pointed out.

"Her brother is a knight" Merlin argued, "That's different…"

"He only is because I _chose_ to break the rules and do so. So how is this different?" Arthur asked.

"It just is" Merlin replied.

"Enlighten me" Arthur countered locking eyes with Merlin.

"If me giving this back will fix things with your father I'll do it" Merlin replied.

"That won't fix this Merlin" Arthur informed Merlin, "and you know it… There's something else…" Merlin looked away and whispered,

"It just feels wrong; I'm nothing more then a useless servant…"

"Who's done more for Camelot then all of the knights, and myself included, combined" Arthur informed him, "If anyone deserves this, it's you. Remember what I said to Brandon when he was strangling you?"

"Vaguely" Merlin replied eyeing Arthur.

"Well I meant it… I meant every word of it. You _are _my brother… We may not have the same blood but you are the one who was there for me whenever I needed it. Something not even my own father would do. You're my family Merlin, and I want people to know that and respect you for that." Merlin was rendered speechless at Arthur's words. Nothing could have prepared him for that. He had heard Arthur say the same thing, but Merlin thought he'd imagined it, but now he knew that it really had been Arthur.

"You're like family to me too" Merlin admitted.

"So you'll keep it?" Arthur asked. Merlin bit his lip and nodded his head. A grin erupted on Arthur's face and he did something neither really expected, he leaned over and pulled Merlin into a tight hug, and Arthur didn't feel embarrassed by this display of emotions, family didn't try and pretend not to care, so why should they?

**End Notes**

* * *

><p><strong>If I was in charge of Merlin, Arthur and Merlin would have hugged when Merlin and Lancelot met up with the other knights again in part 2 of the Darkest Hour. Anyways, there are just a couple chapters left then I'll start the story with Merlin becoming Uther's ward. I need a name for that…uhh anyways review and tell me what you thought! This is officially the longest chapter I've done (6 PAGES!)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

** We are rapidly reaching the end here…**

Arthur wasn't sure weather or not he was relived to finally be leaving Harding's kingdom. Yes, the king was a good man, but some of his soldier would glare at Merlin making Arthur's ring burn. At the same time though, Arthur wasn't sure if he felt safe going back to Camelot where Uther could do anything to Merlin and Arthur would be helpless to stop him. Regardless of how Arthur felt, they were leaving, so all he could do was wait and hope things worked out ok.

Arthur and Merlin were both to injured to ride there horses, so they were forced to ride in the cart. Arthur hated feeling so weak, but he at the same time he knew Gaius would never allow Arthur to ride a horse when he could barely walk without limping, so he swallowed his pride and rode in the cart. On the up side, it did give him an excuse to be near Merlin and keep an eye on him.

Winter was rapidly approaching; they all could feel it in the air. Merlin was bundled up in several blankets and Arthur had put on several layers of clothes. Merlin leaned heavily against the side of the cart, his eyes drifting shut before suddenly snapping open again.

"I hope the princess is enjoying his carriage ride back to Camelot" Gwaine teased, trying to lighten the mood. Leon rolled his eyes as Arthur chucked his apple core at Gwaine.

"Hey!" Gwaine shouted indignantly as it bounced off of his head.

"Don't insult me while in my line of site" Arthur replied.

"Do you have a death wish?" Merlin teased causing Leon to chuckle.

"Arthur could probably take you down even when he's injured" Percival added grinning.

"He did beat Brandon while he was bleeding to death" Lancelot added grimly. Arthur looked away, he should feel proud of what he did, but he felt ashamed. The only reason he'd killed Brandon was because he was angry about what he'd said about Merlin. The cart jolted to a stop and Arthur pulled himself out of the carriage. He started to roll his shoulders to work out the tension that had built in them, but winced was his injured shoulder throbbed in pain. He took a few steps and nearly collapsed to the floor from the pain is hip was giving him. Lancelot and Percival grabbed Arthur's arms to keep him from falling over as Arthur's cheeks burned with shame. He looked so pathetic.

"It's the cold weather sire" Gaius explained, "It's causing your injuries to act up." Huffing Arthur hauled himself back into the cart, refusing to look any of the knights in the eye. Later Gwaine jumped into the cart and settled down next to Merlin, handing Merlin and Arthur some food.

"Thanks" Merlin whispered.

"What are friends for?" Gwaine asked elbowing Merlin playfully. Merlin winced and groaned slightly in pain. Gwaine's eyes widened in horror as he apologized,

"I'm sorry Merlin…"

"It's ok…" Merlin hissed. Arthur glared at Gwaine who grimaced. All the other knights, including Gwaine couldn't help but notice Arthur's slight change in attitude. Before Arthur would hide his worries about Merlin and pretend he didn't care, now though he didn't even pretend he didn't care. Not long after that Gaius shooed Gwaine out of the cart, insisting that Arthur and Merlin both needed rest. Merlin was on his side, knowing it would hurt even more to lie on his back, and Arthur lay down near Merlin and stared up at the sky, unable to fall asleep.

Arthur didn't know what would happen when they reached Camelot, everything would be different. Merlin was officially a prince now. It was strange to Arthur, but also felt right in a way; Merlin was family, he really had always been, only now Arthur was brave enough to not only admit it to himself, but to everyone else. Now, je would _officially _be family.

"Arthur? You awake?" Merlin whispered.

"Yea" Arthur replied just as softly.

"What's gonna happen when we get back to Camelot?"

"I'm not sure" Arthur admitted.

"You said that the ring made me royalty… does that mean people will be bowing to me and stuff?" 

"Yep" Arthur replied smiling slightly, "and if something should happen to me… You would take the throne."

"I don't want that" Merlin whispered.

"You don't?" Arthur asked turning to face Merlin.

"No I don't want people treating me differently; I don't want to be king if by some strange happening you do die. I'm still Merlin, plain boring Merlin…" 

"Nothing about you is plain or boring Merlin" Arthur informed Merlin. Merlin looked away from Arthur, "I'm serious Merlin" Arthur insisted, "a _lot_ of people really care about you. Do you really think Gaius came because of me?"

"You're the prince Arthur" Merlin replied, "You're life is worth a hundred of mine."

"Most people would beg to disagree" Arthur replied, Merlin laughed humorlessly, "I'm serious, take the knights for example, if they had to chose between you and me they'd chose you in a heartbeat. They're all happy about you being royalty now… It gives them an excuse to want to protect you…"

"I'm just scared ok?" Merlin replied, "what if everyone hates you or thinks I'm enchanting you…"

"Who cares what they think" Arthur replied, "All that should matter is what your friends think, and they all think, including myself, you're a great man." Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist and rubbed the back of his hand.

"Gwen's a great woman" Merlin added grinning. Arthur smiled and agreed,

"She is…"

"You should tell your father about your feelings for her then" Merlin insisted.

"What? Hoping to take some attention off of yourself?" Arthur asked.

"No… You deserve her" Merlin replied. Arthur raised an eyebrow and Merlin admitted, "Ok maybe a _little_" Merlin teased but Arthur knew he was kidding, mostly, "but you two are perfect for each other."

"You think so?" Arthur asked.

"I don't think, I know" Merlin replied.

"Thank you" Arthur whispered.

"Your welcome."

All throughout Arthur and Merlin's conversation, Uther stood by the cart frozen. He couldn't contemplate why Merlin who had Arthur under his complete control would say that he didn't want the throne, he didn't have to fool Arthur he was enchanted. A small part of Uther wondered if Gaius _was_ telling the truth. As much as he hated to admit it, nothing Merlin did proved that he was enchanting Arthur, in fact his actions only served to prove Merlin _innocent_. But, he also knew Arthur, and Arthur would _never_ befriend a servant.

Uther stepped inside the cart and glared down at the servant. Arthur clutched Merlin's wrist tightly in his own, and Uther resisted the urge to kick away Merlin's hand. Arthur's grip tightened as if sensing Uther's dark thoughts. When it came to Merlin, Uther was never sure of himself. Merlin was always protecting Arthur; he drank poison and pulled Arthur out of the way of a dagger! But Uther was sure that Arthur would never befriend a servant like Merlin. Uther wasn't sure what he knew anymore, ever since Morgana's betrayal… '_Morgana's betrayal has destroyed your trust…' _Arthur's angry words drifted through Uther's head, mocking him.

Despite everything that had happened over the past few days, Uther was sure of one thing, Arthur was right, after what Morgana had done, he couldn't even trust his own son. Arthur had been hurt by Morgana's betrayal as much as he had, yet he wallowed in his own misery acting like only _he_ suffered. Uther stepped off of the cart, he was still undecided about how he felt about Merlin, but he would with hold his judgment… for now.

**End Notes**

** This was a really hard chapter to write. As you noticed there were a lot of people's thoughts and I just had a lot of trouble portraying people's thoughts the way I wanted it to come out. Hopefully it came out right. So anyways, Merlin right now is somewhat safe but definitely not out of the woods. Not excited about this but It's decent… just to be clear I really don't plan on doing a sequel, a few people have messaged me asking for one and I am fresh out of ideas… if my next story blows up I might come back and do a sequel-ish thing but most likely not… Thank you guys for all of the reviews and favorites it really inspires me to write. So PLEASE let me know what you think. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**Ok so a couple things, one I have started the next story, it's called 'The Dragon lords Son' umm this story has two maybe three chapters left so keep an eye out for that once this one if finished. This chapter was actually finished yesterday but was being stupid and wouldn't upload the chapter :P. Sorry about the delay but here it is now! Other then that enjoy…this is kind of a slow chapter but it kind of leads to the end so yea…**

* * *

><p>As the group approached Camelot, Arthur could feel Merlin getting tense beside him. Without really thinking about it Arthur draped an arm around his shoulder. Merlin looked at Arthur, surprise written all across his face; Arthur gave Merlin's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and didn't remove his arm. The knights surrounded the cart, blocking everyone's view of Arthur and Merlin.<p>

Despite how much he'd recovered, Merlin still had a lingering fever, so his exhaustion caught up with him long before they reached the castle. Merlin leaned against Arthur heavily and he felt Merlin's breaths slowly even out, signaling he'd fallen asleep. Arthur looked up at the tall walls of the castle, realizing how much had changed in so little time.

When the cart came to a hard stop Percival stepped up and easily scooped Merlin up into his massive arms. That's when Arthur really noticed how tiny Merlin was. Merlin had always been naturally thin, but between the extreme lack of food and merciless beatings, he looked pathetically small in Percival's arms. Arthur tentatively pulled himself out of the cart and Leon offered a supporting arm which Arthur gratefully took. Arthur then hissed to Percival so no one else could hear,

"Take him to my chambers." Percival gave a slight nod to show he'd heard and set off, Arthur and Leon following slowly. After what had happened two days ago, Arthur didn't trust his father enough to let Merlin outside his line of site, and if that meant sleeping on the floor or couch, then so be it. Arthur grinned when he saw that Percival and settles Merlin onto his bed, Gaius fussing over Merlin who was oblivious to everything around him. Arthur set himself down in the nearest chair and leaned back shutting his eyes.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Lancelot asked nervously. Gaius sighed,

"I don't know… if Uther decides to arrest him for sorcery not even Arthur could protect him."

"We can't just let Uther take Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"I know" Gaius agreed solemnly, "but Uther is convinced Merlin is evil…"

"Then we need to prove that Merlin _isn't_ evil" Arthur informed them opening his eyes.

"How?" Gaius demanded.

"I don't know" Arthur admitted, "I'm sure we'll figure something out… He's done it before right?" Gaius nodded his head slowly in agreement, "We'll figure something out we just need a little time to work something out. It'll be fine, I know it."

Despite all of there best efforts though, they couldn't come up with a reasonable plan to help Merlin. It didn't help that most of Gwaine's plans involved 'Get a new King.' The next morning, Arthur awoke to painful sunlight hitting his eyes through the unclosed drapes. Grumbling Arthur limped over to the blinds and snapped them shut, hoping that they hadn't woken Merlin, no such luck. Merlin groaned, his eyes slowly flickering open. Merlin looked around the room, confusion clearly written plainly across his face.

"Why am I in your room?" Merlin asked.

"I wanted to keep an eye on you" Arthur replied.

"And Uther was ok with this?" Merlin asked surprised.

"In a sense" Arthur replied tersely. At least Uther hadn't said no. He'd walked in the room at one point to talk with Arthur, but when he saw Merlin he turned and left. He hadn't approved, but he hadn't objected either. Merlin eyed Arthur wearily but didn't comment. Instead he asked,

"So where did you sleep?"

"On the couch" Arthur replied.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed appalled.

"What?" Arthur demanded.

"You're _the_ prince" Merlin exclaimed.

"No I'm _a_ prince, you're one to now" Arthur corrected.

"Over Uther's dead body" Merlin muttered.

"He can complain all he wants but _I _gave you the ring, so it's official" Arthur replied smugly.

"Weather I'm a dead Prince or servant that still doesn't make me any less dead" Merlin countered momentarily silencing Arthur. After a few minutes contemplation Arthur replied,

"Well then we'll just have to make sure the 'dead' part never happens." Merlin snorted but didn't comment further.

"I guess I'll get your breakfast then" Merlin informed Arthur pulling himself up before collapsing to the bed again gasping in pain.

"No you won't" Arthur replied glaring at Merlin. Arthur yanked open the door intending to find a servant to bring up there breakfast, and nearly ran into a servant balancing two trays piled with food. Arthur stared incredulously at the servant, who stammered,

"The king asked me to bring the sire's breakfast." Arthur wordlessly stepped aside to allow the servant in and he set down the trays, he then bowed to Arthur and then Merlin and left.

"I guess word got out about what you did" Merlin commented just as surprised as Arthur.

"No kidding" Arthur agreed, "But… My father sent him…?"

"Maybe he's finally accepted I'm _not_ enchanting anyone?" Merlin suggested hopefully. Arthur snorted and replied,

"Yea and then he's going to declare magic is legal again in Camelot."

"It could happen" Merlin replied as Arthur pulled Merlin to his feet and placed a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"You sure you didn't hit your head too hard?" Arthur asked grinning.

"I'm pretty sure" Merlin replied as he lowered himself into one of the seats. Arthur frowned at Merlin's comment and Merlin looked away.

"Sorry" Arthur mumbled.

"It's ok" Merlin assured, "I just want to forget Brandon ever existed…"

"Done" Arthur replied as he sat down across from Merlin. Merlin stared at his plate, positive that he could feed an army with all the food that was present. There was a bowl filled with fruit, a generous helping of ham and sausages, a large piece of bread and large bowl of porridge.

"I can't possible eat all of this…" Merlin protested.

"Merlin you look like a gust of wind could carry you away, eat. You're not leaving until I think you've eaten enough" Arthur ordered. Sighing Merlin started nibbling on the fruit just as Gwaine sauntered in.

"Good morning Princess, morning _Prince_ Merlin" Gwaine greeted.

"Not _this_ again" Merlin moaned.

"I thought Merlin was the one who just barged in?" Arthur groaned.

"Not anymore" Leon informed him entering after Gwaine. Leon respectfully bowed to Arthur and Merlin and Merlin groaned slumping in his seat.

"Best get used to it Merlin" Lancelot grinned, but didn't bow.

"Does anyone knock?" Arthur demanded and Percival froze in the doorway and knocked loudly on the open door. Arthur smirked and said,

"Thank you Percival." Percival stepped into the room followed by Elyan and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Uther sent me to tell Merlin his room is ready" Leon informed Merlin.

"Room?" Merlin and Arthur asked at the same time.

"We're just as confused as you are" Percival informed them.

"We were hoping the princess could explain" Gwaine added.

"I have no idea" Arthur informed them.

"Should we be worried?" Elyan asked and Arthur shrugged.

"Only one way to find out" Merlin declared bracing his hand on the table before slowly standing up.

"Not until I'm satisfied that you won't blow away when a gust of wind hits you" Arthur replied glaring pointedly at Merlin. Merlin groaned but did as he said. Some things never changed.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**So Uther really seems to be warming up. Gwen will be making her first appearance in the next chapter 0-o wow she hasn't been in this one AT ALL lol…or the last one wow Gwen I still like you don't worry! We'll also be seeing what Uther's thinking in the next chapter so come back tomorrow and find out what's on Uther's mind **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

** I once again have to thank all of my super reviewers, they really make my day! **

After Arthur was satisfied Merlin had eaten enough Arthur helped Merlin shakily get to his feet, and Lancelot appeared at Merlin's elbow. Arthur nodded his head and Lancelot firmly took Merlin's arm and they were off. Arthur expected a long walk, instead they walked over to the room right next to Arthur, but that short walk already had Merlin panting for breath. Merlin collapsed into the nearest chair shaking and breathing heavily. While Merlin caught his breath Arthur's eyes swept across the room. The room was prepared exactly as it would have been for any esteemed guest of Camelot, the same covers, the same large bowl of fresh fruit, everything.

Arthur's eyes swept the room, taking in everything. Uther gave Merlin everything the other nobles got, no more, no less. Arthur wasn't sure how he felt about this, was Uther finally accepting Merlin? Or was he just trying to get Arthur to lower his guard so he could strike? Arthur was determined to find out, but he didn't feel comfortable leaving Merlin alone and unprotected.

"Sire?" Leon asked.

"Yes?" Arthur asked turning to Leon.

"Is this…safe?" Leon whispered.

"I'm not sure" Arthur admitted, "but could you keep the others here while I speak to my father?"

"That won't be hard" Leon grinned. Arthur looked over to the other knights who had sat down and was listening to Gwaine intently as he told some story about one time he was at the bar. How Gwaine could keep everyone's attention with a story he'd told a million times already was beyond Arthur. Or maybe they were faking it, for Merlin's sake. Either way, Arthur slipped out completely unnoticed and began to limp his way to the throne room. Arthur bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from crying out in pain. His hip was throbbing by the time he reached the throne room, but he held his head high and forced himself not to slump down.

"Arthur" Uther greeted grinning brightly, but Arthur kept his face hard, devoid of any emotion.

"Could I speak to you alone?" Arthur asked.

"Of course" Uther replied and waved the guards out. Arthur waited until the door slammed shut before demanding,

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Uther asked, clearly confused.

"What are you planning to do to Merlin?" Arthur continued. Uther took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly.

"Arthur…I know you don't trust me but hear me out" Uther begged, when Arthur didn't say anything Uther continued, "I don't trust him but… I trust your judgment. I've decided to… allow him to stay. For now."

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked eyebrows raised.

"It means I don't particularly like it but I'm going to give him a chance. But, any sign of trouble…" Uther didn't need to finish his sentence for Arthur to get the picture. Arthur eyed his father carefully, he had always prided himself in being able to read his father emotions, he always knew exactly what his father meant, but now Arthur couldn't tell. Right now, Uther was a closed book. So, as much as he hated it, Arthur would have to trust that his father would finally start respecting Arthur's wished.

"Thank you father" Arthur said before turning on his heel and walked out. Just before Arthur stepped out Uther called,

"I know I mess up but… I try… I just want what's best for you." The only sign that Arthur gave that he heard was a quick tense nod. Then he was gone.

"So he's really going to leave Merlin alone?" Gwaine asked incredulously.

"As long as Merlin 'stays in line'" Arthur replied.

"Yep, Merlin's dead" Gwaine teased grinning. Lancelot clomped him on the back of the head and Merlin exclaimed,

"Hey! I am _not_ a criminal!"

"Because breaking the law, even if its s stupid one isn't bad" Gwaine grinned. Everyone's smiles fell and Lancelot mumbled,

"That's not funny…" Gwaine's smile fell as Leon agreed,

"This isn't a joking matter. If Uther catches Merlin, Uther won't show any mercy." A somber mood settles over the room, everyone present knowing the truth of Leon's words. Before any of them could say anything, the door burst open, and just as Arthur was about to complain, he caught site of her face.

"Arthur! Merlin! You're ok!" Gwen flung herself at Arthur and hugged him tightly.

"Gwen!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I heard what happened to you and I was so worried…" Gwen gushed examining Arthur, "but you seem pretty well…"

"I wasn't the one arrested" Arthur explained, "Merlin was…" Gwen's eyes widened and she whipped around to face Merlin who hadn't even bothered trying to stand. Gwen bent over and hugged Merlin who cried out in pain. Gwen flinched away from Merlin and cried,

"Oh Merlin I'm sorry!"

"It's not you're fault" Merlin assured tensely, his eyes screwed shut. Merlin was clutching the arms of the chair so tightly it was turning his knuckles white.

"I'm glad to see you Gwen" Merlin assured after a few minutes of tense silence. Gwen grinned and replied,

"I'm glad your both ok."

"Yea don't worry about your older brother who could have been killed for all you know" Elyan teased. Gwen grinned at him shaking her head.

"I was worried about _all_ of you" Gwen assured.

"Yea… it was so _obvious_ as you flirted with your boyfriend" Gwaine teased.

"I was not _flirting_!" Gwen exclaimed blushing. Gwaine snickered but didn't comment further.

"Ignore him" Lancelot sighed.

"That will be hard seeing as he never stops talking" Gwen grinned.

"That's not true!" Gwaine exclaimed as the others burst out laughing.

"So why is everyone in here?" Gwen asked. Gwaine grinned when he informed her,

"Boy have we got a story for you…"

**End Notes**

**So unless I come up with an epilogue of some sort the next chapter will be the last **** But fear not! 'The Dragon Lords Son' will be posted shortly after this one ends so YAY! So how will Gwen react to there story? How will **_**Camelot**_** react to there new prince? Hope you all have enjoyed this and please let me know what you thought!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**So this monster of a chapter is the final chapter. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of my amazing reviewers who have faithfully reviewed this story including, Alaia Skyhawk, MamzelleHermy, macadoodle3, kutoki, MerlinFan1996, TeganL74, sarajm, princessmelia, Death Knight of Camelot, Rachel McCoach, Rocky181 ,104Arianna, TheSaga, and ANYONE who I forgot that has ever reviewed my stories, you guys ROCK!**

* * *

><p>Merlin expected her to gape, or to be amazed or happy maybe, but she was <em>laughing<em>, like it was some joke. She was gasping from laughing so hard at Arthur's little 'joke' and for some reason it infuriated Merlin, how could she think this was a joke? After a minute she gasped,

"Why am I the only one laughing?" Merlin's throat tightened painfully _She doesn't believe me…_

"Because it's not a joke" Elyan informed her. Her face fell and she snapped,

"Ok it was funny at first but this is ridiculous…" _Why doesn't she believe me?_

"It's not a joke!" Arthur exclaimed, stunned that she wasn't listening. Gwen glared hotly at Arthur and snapped,

"I can't believe they even sucked _you_ into this." That's when Merlin snapped,

"Do you really think we'd joke about this? Uther wants me _dead_ because of this; Brandon actually tried to _kill_ me. This isn't some joke, this is a _nightmare_ that I can't seem to wake up from, and I thought you'd at least believe me…" Merlin's legs shook as he pulled himself to his feet, but he didn't care about the pain his injuries were causing, he just wanted to get out of the room that seemed to be closing in on him. Someone grabbed his arm firmly, Merlin tried to shake the person off, but he was just too weak. Merlin glared at Arthur who wasn't even looking at him, his focus was entirely on Gwen who stood there open mouthed. It would have been comical had Merlin not been so angry at her.

"I didn't know…" Gwen's voice was pleading, but Merlin was too angry to care.

"_Everything_ I say is always a joke to you… All of you!" Merlin exclaimed.

"That's not true…" Arthur whispered, hurt evident in his voice.

"Then why didn't you _listen_ to me when I told you we shouldn't have _lied_ to King Harding about who I _really_ was?" Merlin snapped, "If it wasn't for _you_ this wouldn't have happened!" Arthur didn't argue, didn't try and defend himself. He just stood there while Merlin yelled at him. Merlin knew he wasn't being fair, but he was sick of it all, sick of being written off as a joke, sick of the lies, and sick of being afraid. None of them knew that physical pain wasn't the only reason he flinched away from there touch, didn't realize the living nightmares he suffered from almost nightly. Merlin wanted to run where no one could look at him the way everyone was right now. Every time he shut his eyes Brandon's sneering face filled his vision, and he didn't want to look into everyone's sympathetic faces, he wanted to be alone…

"Can I talk to Merlin for a minute?" Arthur whispered, almost like he'd been reading Merlin's mind. Percival immediately backs out of the room, followed by Leon and the other knights. Gwen stood in the middle of the room, shocked by Merlin's outburst. Elyan grabbed Gwen's hand and guided her out of the room.

"What happened?" Arthur asked gently still gripping Merlin's arm tightly.

"I… Why would she think that?" Merlin asked forcing the tears back, tears were weak, and looking weak was the last thing we wanted.

"I don't think something like this has ever happened" Arthur admitted.

"So?" Merlin cried, "Why would we _lie_ about something like this? I know I lied about magic but _that was different_."

"I know" Arthur assured, but he didn't know, he never really could know. And Merlin wanted to keep it that way.

"No, you don't understand! You can _never_ understand what it's like to live every day wondering if someone will find out who you _really_ are… Knowing that if they do you're dead. Wondering, hoping even, that he'd just end your misery already…" Arthur knew that this was so much more then Gwen not believing him, this was about him still being terrified. _As any sane human would be_ Arthur told himself. Yea, Arthur didn't understand, but that didn't mean he didn't want to help Merlin through it all. When Arthur wrapped his arms protectively around Merlin, he didn't flinch away like he probably would have from someone else.

"I don't understand Merlin… But I'm going to help you" Arthur whispered. Merlin nodded his head against Arthur's chest. Everything _would _be ok. It had to be.

* * *

><p>Merlin did believe that everything would be ok, but some days where definitely harder then others. That night Merlin finally told Arthur everything that had happened, every punch hit and kick, the days trapped in darkness, the drug making him think everyone wanted him dead, all of the insults and the hate. Merlin was by no means completely healed, but it did help. It was a slow process, Merlin did apologize to Gwen, who tried to apologize to Merlin, and soon the two were having an apology feast until Gwaine stepped in saying,<p>

"Ok everyone's sorry we get it. Can we move on with our lives?" When Camelot discovered they had a new 'Prince' most people laughed, thinking it was a joke like Gwen had, when they realized Arthur was serious, they tried to blame it on sorcery like Uther had, and some guards had decided to take it upon themselves to 'talk' some since into Merlin.

Three days after they had returned to Camelot, Arthur's ring had started to burn painfully during training. Arthur immediately left to find Merlin, thinking Uther had broken his word to not harm Merlin, instead he found a bloody cowering Merlin, with pair of guards beating him. Thankfully, only a few of his cuts had reopened, but Merlin was still terrified. Arthur was livid; he took Merlin to Gaius and immediately went after the guards who'd done this, but they had mysteriously disappeared. After an hour of searching with no luck in finding them he decided to round up the others to do a search. When he got to the training field, he found his knights with grim expressions on there faces, and Gwaine supporting a black eye. Arthur didn't know what happened to those guards, but found he didn't really care to find out.

After that incident, Merlin became more withdrawn then ever. Arthur found himself spending most knights in Merlin's room, coming up with reasons to keep the fire going all night long, knowing Merlin had developed a fear of the dark. Merlin knew what Arthur was doing, but couldn't find it in him to be angry about it. Merlin actually liked it when Arthur stayed with Merlin, it kept the nightmares away. Whenever Merlin was alone, the nightmares would come. Nothing Gaius gave Merlin kept them at bay, they would always come. Merlin would wake up screaming and Arthur would come and fall asleep clutching Merlin in his arms. Before, Merlin might have been ashamed or embarrassed, but things were different with family.

Arthur, and all of the knights where surprised when a servant knocked on Merlin's door one morning, claiming Uther had hired him. His name was Evan, he had just moved to Camelot with his mother and little brother Ian. Uther had either taken pity on him and hired him, or had simply hired the first person who he found needed a job. Arthur secretly suspected the first, but Merlin wasn't so sure. Uther hadn't been nice, but he hadn't done anything even remotely threatening either. Merlin actually liked Evan; he was actually nice to Merlin, unlike every other servant in the castle it seemed. When he first came into Merlin's room, he'd bowed and insisted on calling Merlin 'Sire', but it wasn't in a disrespectful way like every other servant, he said it like he _meant_ it. After a little while though, Merlin convinced him to only call Merlin 'Sire' in public, but when it was just Merlin or even when the knights and Arthur were present, it was just 'Merlin'.

A month after returning to Camelot, Arthur woke up in the middle of the night. Arthur didn't know why he'd woken up, but something felt _wrong_ to him. He lay there in the darkness, trying to puzzle out what had woken him. There was no one knocking on the door, no warning bells, and his ring felt normal… and then it hit him, Merlin. Normally by now Merlin would have woken up from the nightmares. Arthur strained his ears, trying to see if Merlin's cries had woken him, but it was silent. Worried, Arthur got out of bed and cautiously walked the short distance to Merlin's room. He silently pushed the door open only to find Merlin fast asleep. A small spark of hope filled up inside of Arthur, maybe things where finally turning around.

Another quiet night passed, and then another, and soon Arthur found himself not even waking up just to make sure Merlin was alright. Merlin could hardly believe that this was now his life, having a servant waking him up instead of being the one to wake his master up, living in his own room away from Gaius, and even having Uther acting almost kindly towards Merlin. It wasn't much of a change, but one morning while eating a tense breakfast with Arthur and Uther, Uther actually acknowledged Merlin. He only asked Merlin how he felt about raising the taxes. Merlin had tried to be as honest as possible when he said he disagreed with the idea, but he also acknowledged that if it really was best for the people then it needed to be done. It wasn't much, but somehow Merlin knew that Uther had finally decided, Merlin would live.

At first Merlin had thought he'd resent this new way of life, but he found he actually liked it. Now he really could be friends with Arthur and the knights without people claiming he was 'just a lowly servant.' He was now considered someone of importance; he was mostly free to be himself around his friends now.

Merlin knew he'd never be able to completely forget what Brandon had done, the torture, the pain, the fear. The injuries healed, but deep scares remained that pained him sometimes, but Merlin slowly found that he could live with the burden. He would never like the darkness, he would always burn a candle right by his bed throughout the night, but the nightmares did leave him. Merlin wasn't sure if his new life was worth all of the pain he'd gone through, but it was his life now, and he was determined to make the most of it.

Once Gaius declared Merlin strong enough, Arthur had insisted that Merlin join the training, but Merlin couldn't seem to get the hang of using a sword, no matter how many hours Arthur spent privately training Merlin. The idea was soon abandoned, but Merlin had appreciated the thought, it really showed everyone, especially Merlin, that he meant it when he said Merlin was family now. Things definitely weren't perfect, he still couldn't be honest about his magic, and he still worried that Uther would change his mind, but he had his friends, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Again with the cheesy? Ugg…will I ever figure out how to do a good ending? Other then the cheesy stuff how was it? MAYBE sometime tonight, not sure yet, but maybe I'll manage to post the first chapter of 'The Dragon Lords Son' tonight… But only maybe. Thanks again for reading and umm… eat your vegetables? Stay in school? *Have you fallen asleep yet?* lol. **


	26. AN The Dragon Lords Son

A/N

Hey Guys! No this isn't the long awaited epilogue…this is me telling everyone the dragon lords' son is FINALLY up (well it was up yesterday….) Here's a little snippet from the first chapter…

"We're gonna be best friends Merlin" Arthur declared reaching a tiny hand out. Merlin clamped onto it tightly and Arthur laughed,

"He likes me!"

"It would seem so" Hunith whispered. From that moment on Merlin and Arthur where inseparable, he was always asking if he could help take care of Merlin, and when Hunith asked him why he was so sure he and Merlin would be friends Arthur replied,

"A big gold lizard said so!" Ygraine laughed and scooped Arthur up in her arms.

"Of course sweetheart" She replied kindly.

So if you want to read more go to .net/s/7464339/1/The_bDragon_b_bLords_b_bSon_b

Hope you all enjoy it!


	27. AN SEQUEL TO BROTHERS!

Hey guys! Due to popular demand and the evil plot gorilla's I've finally posted the sequel to Brothers? Vengeance! Here's the description:

As everything falls into place for Merlin and Arthur, Morgana is planning Camelots demise, setting off a series of events that will test Arthur and Merlin's friendship and trust.

If you do read it I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
